El corazón de un nuevo amor
by Sapphir Kyuubi
Summary: Shuichi descubre el dolor de un amor unilateral... Yuki no admite sus sentimientos... Tohma descubre que no siempre la primera impresión es la correcta...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **

Shuichi descubre el dolor de un amor unilateral...

Yuki no admite sus sentimientos...

Tohma descubre que no siempre la primera impresión es la correcta...

Sus amigos y allegados descubrirán un extraño triangulo amoroso que terminará extinguiendo un sentimiento egoísta y salvando un corazón puro y un nuevo gran amor…..

**Género:** Drama, Romance

**Advertencias:**"**ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI / SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Muerte de un personaje

Los personajes de Gravitation no nos pertenecen, ellos son de Murakami-sensei

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 1 **

**************POV's Tohma****************

Desde hace tiempo ya que todo esto me está afectando, me he divorciado de Mika, según ella me he vuelto insoportable por mi asunto con Yuki, no es cierto, yo he logrado definir qué es lo que siento, es solo cariño de hermanos y la necesidad de protegerlo incluso de el mismo, sigo hundido en mis pensamientos ya ha acabado el ensayo y decido dirigirme a mi oficina , camino por el pasillo y paso por la sala de grabaciones de Bad Luck, nuevamente está llorando, nuevamente en brazos de Nakano, nuevamente le haces sufrir, me pregunto ahora que has hecho?, no importa cuánto diga que él tuvo la culpa, te conozco y sé que no es verdad, me he dado cuenta que mi cariño hacia ti me cegó por completo, ahora veo que en parte también es tu culpa.

-¿_Que has hecho esta vez Eiri-?_ Digo suavemente al aire, me detengo cerca para poder escuchar

_-¿Otra vez? – _pregunto Nakano-san preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amigo casi hermano

_-Sí, otra vez salió y no regreso a dormir_- su voz era un lastimero sollozo apenas audible para mi

_-Shu, no sé qué decirte, pero no creo que sea algo malo_- y él, su fiel confidente como siempre intentando animarlo.

De nuevo has vuelto a salir, ¿Eiri que estás haciendo? recuerdo que sucedió algo similar hace poco y la situación era la misma, el llorando en brazos de Nakano, desde entonces es lo mismo, constantemente esta así, por alguna razón desde ese momento el verle en ese estado me hace sentir mal, se oprime algo en mi interior; el siempre es alegre, altivo, no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, nada le derrumba, nada, excepto tú, ¿porque lo haces sufrir de esta manera? me he dado cuenta que en verdad es bueno, creo que he cambiado mi concepto sobre Shindo.

*************** Fin Pov's Tohma *************

Desde hace tiempo Yuki salía por las noches sin Shu, un día Shu decidió seguir a Yuki y se dio cuenta que se encontraba con una mujer en un hotel, se engaño a sí mismo e hizo como si no fuese verdad, su amor por su rubio escritor lo ha cegó por completo, pero la duda de si él seguía haciéndolo lo venció y decidió seguirlo en varias ocasiones, esto aunado a que Yuki se había vuelto más frío y distante con él, tal actitud le comienzo a afectar a Shu, quien había caído en la cuenta de que él era otro más de sus amantes, esto le genero mas falta de concentración en su trabajo

Esa noche en particular, Shu siguió a Yuki y nuevamente se reunió con la misma mujer, ya llevaba tiempo saliendo el mismo día con la misma, su corazón ya no soporto más y llorando su tristeza comenzó a vagar por la ciudad.

En un restorán muy fino y exclusivo, Tohma termina de liquidar su cuenta y para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que esa fría noche brindaba, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, para ser más exactos, en un parque que estaba cerca del lugar, comenzaba a recordar algunas escenas de su vida y carrera, en verdad era un paseo muy reflexivo, pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido

– _¿Sollozos?- d_ijo en voz baja, agudizo su oído para poder identificar el origen del sonido y confirmo que eran sollozos, pero no de cualquier persona, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al lugar de donde provenían tan tristes lamentos, continuo caminando hasta llegar a un gran roble en donde vio un pequeño bulto, se acerco un poco mas y la luna ilumino un punto rosa en el bulto, era Shuichi.

Shuichi estaba sentado a los pies de un gran roble en un parque desconocido para él, la hierba estaba húmeda pero eso no importaba, estaba con el corazón destrozado, su rostro estaba escondido entre sus rodillas, sus ojos ya no dejaban salir lagrimas, se le habían acabado, su mente era un completo desastre, miles de imágenes la invadían, imágenes de él y Yuki, imágenes de Yuki y sus amantes, simples sollozos e hipos salían de sus labios, junto con pequeñas convulsiones provocadas por falta de aire.

Tohma no soporto ver a Shuichi en ese estado, algo dentro de él le dolía y mucho, ¿cómo era posible que alguien a quien el despreciaba por estar cerca de Yuki ahora era alguien a quien no podía ver sufrir?, así que sin pensar en nada mas se acerco.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_ Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se detuvo junto a él en la hierba

Shuichi escucho que alguien se acercaba y le pregunto algo, levanto su mirada y se encontró con el rostro apacible de Tohma, sus hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo de una forma tan tierna y protectora, pero aun así no sintió la confianza de responder su pregunta.

-N_ada en especial-_ Shuichi amenazaba con volver a llorar así que opto por volver a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, Tohma no creyó lo que Shuichi le decía, se sentó a su lado y volvió a preguntar de una forma más suave que era lo que le sucedía

-_Yo sé que no me tienes mucha confianza, pero por favor dime ¿qué te hizo Eiri? _Su voz fue suave pero imperativa, Shuichi levanto el rostro y nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de esas bellas gemas amatistas

–_Yuki tiene amantes, cuando sale por las noches no regresa hasta el amanecer-_ decía entre lamentos_- y esta siempre de mal humor conmigo…el...ya no me quiere-_ nuevamente comenzó a llorar

Esta noticia Tohma no le sorprendió mucho, él sabía que Yuki estaba actuando raro por las conversaciones que había escuchado entre Shuichi y Hiro, pero le dolía en el corazón ver que cruel podía ser con este niño

–_Shindo-san tal vez sea un error, quizá se reúne con su equipo editorial y si regresa tarde es porque lo hicieron enojar y no quiere desquitarse del todo contigo_- Tohma trataba de consolar inútilmente a Shuichi

– _No es verdad, ya lo he seguido, de hecho acabo de hacerlo, entro de nuevo al mismo hotel con la misma mujer-_su voz era un gemido ahogado de dolor_- ya no le importo, desde que regresamos de gira el ya no me toca ni me habla, solo es frio y si me habla es solo para discutir-_ los hipos y las pequeñas convulsiones aparecieron de nuevo

Tohma no sabía que decir en esa situación, pronto su mente vago en los recuerdos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Shuichi estaba muy feliz jugando con kumagoro y Ryuichi mientras Yuki parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, cosa rara ya que siempre andaba matando con la mirada a Ryuichi por estar cerca de su koi, llego el momento de los regalos y Shuichi se llevo el primer lugar ya que le compuso una hermosa canción a Tohma, también le regalo un camafeo con forma de kumagoro con una foto de Yuki en él y a su lado una pequeña nota que decía _"No puede ser tuyo en persona, pero si en una imagen"_ esto le causo gracia y para sorpresa de Shuichi Tohma le devolvió una sonrisa sincera desde ese día Shuichi comenzó a agradarle más; Tohma salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un peso que se apoyaba sobre él, al bajar la mirada notó que Shuichi se había quedado dormido e inconscientemente se acomodaba en su regazo, tiernamente aparto un mechón de la frente de Shuichi y acaricio su rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la hermosa piel que poseía Shuichi

– _Creo que empiezo a entender que me pasa contigo, pero no es bueno que nos quedemos aquí, ya es tarde- _dijo en un susurro, así que esa noche Shuichi durmió en brazos de Tohma, bueno solo por el momento en que lo llevo a un lugar más apropiado.

Continuara.....

********************************************************************************************************************

Un comentario, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea su voluntad es bien recibido =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **

Shuichi descubre el dolor de un amor unilateral...

Yuki no admite sus sentimientos...

Tohma descubre que no siempre la primera impresión es la correcta...

Sus amigos y allegados descubrirán un extraño triangulo amoroso que terminará extinguiendo un sentimiento egoísta y salvando un corazón puro y un nuevo gran amor…..

**Género:** Drama, Romance

**Advertencias:**"**ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI / SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Muerte de un personaje

Los personajes de Gravitation no nos pertenecen, ellos son de Murakami-sensei

**Capitulo 2**

El sol se colaba por las enormes ventanas de una hermosa habitación, irrumpiendo el sueño de su invitado, la molesta luz del día daba de lleno en el rostro de un joven pelirosa, sus hermosas amatistas se mostraron a la luz con parsimonia, su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía muy cansado, con dificultad se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar extraño, ¿qué había pasado?, su mente solo recordaba que estaba en un parque y hablaba con alguien

–E_s verdad Seguchi-san estaba conmigo-_ dijo en un susurro la puerta de la habitación se abrió delicadamente y Tohma apareció

–B_uenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?-_ dijo con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa, solo que en esta ocasión no era fingida, era sincera, real y cálida

_-Bien, creo-_ dijo con dificultad y susurrando, Shuichi estaba triste con la mirada opaca, Tohma noto que algo malo le sucedía, así que tiernamente dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Shuichi y la acaricio con delicadeza notando al instante que su piel ardía a causa de una intensa fiebre, un poco asustado dirigió su otra mano a su frente y en efecto comprobó que Shuichi estaba muy mal, de inmediato llamo al servicio y pidió llamasen al médico

A los 20 minutos el doctor Takamura estaba revisando a Shuichi el cual presentaba signos de una neumonía por haberse expuesto al clima de la noche anterior y una pequeña anemia por no comer lo adecuado, le recomendó reposo absoluto por dos semanas al salir del dormitorio le entrego la receta a Tohma quien de inmediato envió a comprarla medicina, saco su celular e hizo una llamada, al terminar entro a ver a Shuichi

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_- pregunto con tranquilidad mal fingida

–_Un poco mejor_- dijo en un hilito de voz

– _Me alegro, descansa me quedare aquí por si necesitas algo-_ dijo en lo que se encamino a un sofá cerca de la cama de Shuichi

_–Pero y ¿su trabajo?- _menciono algo preocupado

–_No importa, llame para avisar que ni tu ni yo iríamos a trabajar hoy, soy el presidente puedo hacer lo que quiera-_ dijo muy sonriente y confiado, a lo que Shuichi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, se dispuso adormir cuando se pregunto internamente si Yuki se preocuparía por su ausencia.

Yuki llegaba a su apartamento antes del amanecer, lo encontró en penumbras, suponiendo que Shuichi estaba dormido se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha, se dirigió a su habitación y noto que la cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de Shuichi

–_Tal vez tenía que trabajar temprano, mejor así puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo-_ y sin más preocupación que su novela se dirigió a encerrarse en su estudio, pasaron las horas ya era casi medio día y Yuki no salía de su estudio hasta que un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo saco de su mundo, al darse cuenta que su apetito no lo dejaría terminar su trabajo se levanto y dirigió hacia la cocina, se preparo algo sencillo para almorzar, saco una cerveza de la nevera y comenzó a comer, al poco tiempo noto que el lugar estaba muy vacio, algo hacía falta, pero no pudo percatarse de que, Shuichi estaba trabajando o al menos eso supuso ya que ignoraba que el sabia sobre su vida nocturna.

Recordó la noche anterior Shuichi le pidió que salieran a cenar y a dar un paseo por la cuidad pero él se negó, Shu insistió pero él con su ya característico mal humor le dijo que no molestara y se en cerro en el estudio, Shuichi se sintió muy triste por el desplante de Yuki así que se fue a recostar a la cama, cerca de las once Yuki entro a la habitación, se cambio, antes de salir miro a Shuichi quien estaba dormido con los ojos húmedos, mas sin embargo Yuki no se inmuto al ver el melancólico estado de Shu y salió del departamento para encontrarse con su cita de ese día.

–E_s raro que no me este molestando a estas horas para saber si ya he comido o no, tal vez el loco de K ya lo habrá matado del susto…baka-_ y sin más termino su almuerzo y siguió con su trabajo.

En NG Hiro, Suguro, K y Sakano estaban esperando por la llegada de Shuichi 

– ¿_Dónde estará?-_ se preguntaba Hiro algo preocupado, pues Shuichi no contestaba su móvil, en casa de Yuki no respondían y K ya estaba preparando su funeral

– _En verdad es un irresponsable, esto ya se le está volviendo costumbre- _decía muy molesto Suguro quien ya estaba reconsiderando el salir de la banda, como ya sabemos para él el orden y las reglas son lo primordial

– _Seguchi-san nos despedirá o peor aún se molestara conmigo….no!!!!!… no quiero que el jefe se enoje conmigo-_ decía Sakano llorando a mares y dando vueltas por el lugar, es decir su típico ataque de nervios, mientras K solo pulía su apreciada magnum

-_ Well boys en vista de que el pelirosa desertor no llega les asignare sus actividades-_menciono mientras guardaba su arma

–_Suguro prepara los acordes para la ceremonia, Hiroshi tú dirás el discurso, Sakano tu prepara la rueda de prensa mientras yo consigo el resto-_ todos se quedaron pasmados

-E_tto…disculpa K-san…demo para qué es el discurso, la rueda de prensa y que quiere que componga?-_ preguntaba un confundido Suguro, K solo sonrió de forma macabra

– ¿Q_ue no está claro? Es para el funeral del pink boy-_ K estaba planeando un funeral, y no cualquiera si no el de Shuichi, todos estaban seguros de que K estaba loco pero esto era el colmo

-_QUE!!!! Shindo-san esta muerto?...no!!!!!! El jefe no me informo nada ¿qué voy a hacer?-_ preguntaba completamente histérico el pobre Sakano

-_ Te equivocas, the pink boy aun no muere, demo lo estará en cuanto cruce esa puerta-_ decía muy sonriente K señalando la entrada del estudio.

En la mansión Seguchi, Shuichi dormía plácidamente mientras su sueño era velado por Tohma quien decidió que ese día no se movería de su lado bajo ningún motivo

-*¿Q_ue es lo que me incita a no dejarte solo?*-_ pensaba Tohma mientras intentaba leer el nuevo libro de Yuki, cosa que no lograba hacer ya que su mente solo era ocupada por Shuichi, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no lo abandonaban, cuando Shuichi se quedo dormido Tohma con mucho cuidado lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo a su auto, en el camino no pensaba en nada más que en la triste mirada de Shuichi y el dolor de las palabras dichas sobre Yuki

-*E_n verdad...lo estas arruinando Eiri *-_ se dijo a sí mismo en pensamientos, llegaron a la mansión Seguchi, nuevamente cargo en brazos a Shuichi y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero no a cualquiera sino a la más elegante y cercana a su dormitorio, recostó con mucha delicadeza a Shu en la cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y en un acto inconsciente beso su frente y se fue a descansar.

Nuevamente en NG, K estaba furioso ya que era inaudito que Shuichi llegara tarde hasta en su propio funeral, el muy sádico ya tenía el lugar listo, el ataúd estaba colocado al centro de la sala de grabaciones rodeado por cuatro cirios, las flores ya habían llegado, el pobre de Suguro ya tenía lista la marcha fúnebre de Chopin, Hiro intentaba disuadirlo de su loca idea pero K con su ya acostumbrado buen modo de pedir las cosas lo "convenció" de escribir el discurso de despedida y Sakano, bueno Sakano estaba desmayado en un rincón, todo seguía igual cuando la secretaria se Tohma se presento y le dio una nota a K el cual palideció al grado de ser casi un fantasma

–_K-san que sucede?-_ pregunto con preocupación Hiro

–¿_Le paso algo malo a Shindo-san?_- dijo Suguro algo alarmado por el semblante de K que de pronto comenzó a emanar una aura depresiva extraña en el, K se dirigió al rincón en donde estaba Sakano y se tiro al suelo susurrando cosas inaudibles para los demás Hiro se acerco lentamente a K cuando de pronto se levanta pegando un enorme grito

-_WTF!!!! Seguchi-san…debió avisarme antes de hacer los arreglos…no me aceptaran la devolución!!!_- se giro con una cara de enfado total azotando la nota en el ataúd provocando que este cayera al piso y al pobre le diera por disipar su enojo disparando a diestra y siniestra, Hiro tomo la nota y la leyó luego miro a K, volvió a leer la nota y una sonrisa extraña se formo en su rostro, a los 2 segundo sus carcajadas inundaron la habitación, en la nota le informaron que Seguchi-san disculpaba por ese día a Shuichi por lo tanto no asistiría atrabajar, Suguro se unió a la risa de Hiro al notar el berrinche que estaba haciendo K al no poder celebrar el funeral del vocalista, Sakano se recupero de sus nervios

–P_ero… ¿Porque Shindo-san no asistirá a trabajar?-_ pregunto con un deje de preocupación, Hiro, Suguro y K se tornaron serios, que habría sucedido para que el mismo Seguchi Tohma haya excusado del trabaja a Shuichi?, todos eran consientes de que Shu no le agradaba, o al menos eso les había hecho creer.

Continuara…

Un comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea su voluntad es bien recibido =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **

Shuichi descubre el dolor de un amor unilateral...

Yuki no admite sus sentimientos...

Tohma descubre que no siempre la primera impresión es la correcta...

Sus amigos y allegados descubrirán un extraño triangulo amoroso que terminará extinguiendo un sentimiento egoísta y salvando un corazón puro y un nuevo gran amor…..

**Género:** Drama, Romance

**Advertencias:**"**ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI / SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Muerte de un personaje

Los personajes de Gravitation no nos pertenecen, ellos son de Murakami-sensei

**Capitulo 3**

Ya entrada la noche Yuki seguía trabajando en su estudio, no se había dado cuenta del pasar de las horas, cerca de las 10 de la noche salió para darse un respiro, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el lugar en completa oscuridad, hacia 3 horas que Shuichi debía haber regresado, reviso el correo de voz del teléfono, ningún mensaje, cogió su móvil, ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje

– _Esto es extraño, si se queda a trabajar tarde siempre hace un escándalo para avisar…Shu –_ la preocupación y/o culpa comenzaron a invadirlo, no había visto a Shuichi desde que llego y ahora no sabía nada de él, pensó en llamar a Hiro pero nuevamente su orgullo se lo impidió aunque algo dentro de él le gritaba que lo buscara, pero su ego era más grande y no lo hizo

– _Ya regresará…y ya verá cuando lo haga…baka-_ y sin más se fue a darse un baño y cenar.

La noche había hecho su aparición, en la mansión Seguchi, Shuichi recién despertaba de un largo descanso, se giro hacia la orilla de la cama, abrió lentamente sus orbes amatistas encontrándose con Tohma quien se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Shuichi lo miro por unos instantes, había algo diferente en el Tohma que él conocía, a diferencia del Seguchi Tohma que tenía su sempiterna sonrisa fingida que ocultaba su sufrimiento, este Seguchi-san tenía una sonrisa real, cálida y su sufrimiento pareciera estar desapareciendo, había tranquilidad y paz en el rostro del rubio, Shuichi no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa al saber que Seguchi ya no le detestaba, tomo una de sus mantas y cubrió a Tohma con ella y decidió volver a dormir.

En el departamento que "comparte" con Yuki, el mencionado no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente comenzó a imaginarse cosas _*¿estará bien?, aun no llega…y si tuvo un accidente? ….no lo creo, ya me hubiera enterado, tal vez se quedo con Hiro?, pero también me hubiera avisado… ¿qué pasa…¿porque tengo la sensación de estar perdiéndolo? Son imaginaciones mías…lo tengo a mis pies*_ y con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que a la mañana siguiente Shuichi llegaría a pedirle perdón.

A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi esta desayunando junto con Tohma en la habitación del primero, Shuichi está algo preocupado por no saber de Yuki, revisa su móvil y no tiene mensajes o llamadas perdidas, esto lo deprime un poco, Tohma lo nota y decide animarlo un poco

–P_orque tan triste, aun te sientes mal?-_ pregunto con la más tierna de las sonrisas que le pudo dedicar, Shuichi solo negó con la cabeza

– E_tto…disculpe Seguchi-san..-_

_-Tohma, llámame Tohma, no me gusta mucho que me sigas llamando tan formalmente, mas porque quiero que seamos amigos- _dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su café

_-De…demo no sería correcto, es mi jefe y…-_

_- ¿y? también soy el jefe de Ryuichi y no por ello me llama tan formal y también somos amigos_

_-Si…pero se conocen de más tiempo, en cambio yo…yo-_ su mirada comenzó a entristecer

-_Tú, ¿qué? No soy más que tu, solo he tenido más éxito, tu igual con el tiempo lo tendrás_

_-Ahora que lo pienso aparte de Hiro no tengo ningún otro amigo-_ pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, era verdad, podría ser muy sociable, pero cuantas de esas personas eran realmente consideradas amigos, Hiro era el único que tenia y últimamente se habían distanciado un poco por Ayaka y sus problemas ya que Shuichi no es precisamente un experto en dar consejos.

-N_unca es tarde para obtener más, así que deja de sentirte triste porque en mi puedes confiar-_ al verle llorar Tohma se sintió un maldito miserable, trataba de animarlo y consiguió lo contrario, se maldecía internamente a más no poder por ser el causante de las lagrimas de Shuichi-_ no estés triste, ahora a mi me gustaría ser tu amigo, anda anímate un poco y por el trabajo no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo, algo más que se te ofrezca?-_ pregunto humildemente dando a notar su preocupación por él.

_-Nada-_ bajo la mirada y estrujo las sabanas con sus manos, acto que Tohma noto y supuso el porqué de esa reacción

-N_o te apures le avisare a Eiri que estas indispuesto-_ sonrió como solo de ahora en adelante lo haría solo a para él.

-¡¡¡N_o!!!...digo no quiero que el sepa en donde estoy-_ lagrimas volvieron a caer- _me duele lo que paso…onegai no le digas en donde estoy, Tohma-_ sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lagrimas y su mirada nuevamente oprimió algo en el interior de Tohma.

-E_stá bien, no diré en donde estas, demo al menos les avisare que estás enfermo, en especial a Nakano y K, principalmente a K o es capaz de hacer explotar la disquera y ahí tanto tu como yo nos quedamos en la ruina-_ dijo con una voz juguetona

-_ Si… es verdad de K hay que esperar cualquier cosa-_ acto seguido los dos se rieron como hacer mucho no lo hacían tan solo con imaginarse las reacciones de K pero al llegar a la parte de la explosión se quedaron fríos y callados ya que K haría eso y mas

-B_ueno me marcho, descansa hay un medico y una enfermera afuera para lo que se te ofrezca, el servicio también tiene órdenes de facilitarte lo que requieras-_menciono algo angustiado, pues no le agradaba la idea de separase de él, pero tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en el trabajo_-_ _te veo en la noche Shuichi, hasta pronto-_ dijo en el marco de la puerta para retirarse

_-Hasta pronto Tohma-_ y Shu se volvió a recostar para descansar pues su cuerpo se lo imploraba-_Yuki…doshite?-_ dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y se durmió con la tristeza que provoca la traición del ser amado.

Tohma llega a NG e inmediatamente manda llamar a todos para avisar del estado de Shuichi, en lo que ellos llegan, Tohma marca el número de Yuki –_Eiri buenos días *aunque pronto no lo serán* espero no molestar, solo llamo para avisarte que Shuichi… -_ Tohma cuelga y se dirige a la sala de reunión para avisar a los demás de la situación.

En el departamento de Yuki, este aun sigue dormido así que no escucho el repicar del teléfono por lo tanto, Tohma le dejo el mensaje esperando se digne a escucharlo, cerca de las 10 de la mañana Yuki por fin despierta extrañado del silencio del lugar, se levanta con parsimonia y observa a su alrededor y nota que Shuichi no ha regresado, eso le extraña, se dirige a la sala y nota un mensaje en la contestadora

–B_aka, ya sabía yo que no tardaría en decirme que ha hecho, seguro no cumplió con una fecha limite y lo tienen encarcelado… mejor tengo más tiempo para mí-_ se dispone a escuchar el mensaje

– '_Eiri buenos días, espero no molestar, solo llamo para avisarte que Shuichi estará indispuesto por un tiempo porque tiene una pequeña neumonía, no es nada de cuidado, pero no puede trabajar y está bajo reposo, me gustaría hablar contigo, te veo en el café de siempre a medio día, hasta luego'-_y tras terminar de escuchar el mensaje algo no le pareció a Yuki, primero porque no le habían avisado antes?, Nakano o K le hubieran dicho para que recogerlo el día anterior, segundo, en donde estaba, eso lo averiguaría en cuanto hablase con Tohma y tercero porque llamo a su amante por su nombre de pila, si él no le agradaba, eso fue lo que más le extraño, tal vez estaba aun adormilado y escucho mal, así que con esa idea volvió a escuchar el mensaje

-_ 'Eiri buenos días, espero no molestar, solo llamo para avisarte que Shuichi…'-_ en efecto no había escuchado mal, eso era algo que Tohma tendría que explicarle y darle una muy buena excusa, no sabía porque pero ese mensaje le dio muy mala espina.

En la sala de reuniones de BL Tohma encuentra a toda la banda reunida y a un intruso –_Ryu-chan que haces aquí?-_ pregunto algo molesto, ya que conocía su "pequeña" afección por Shuichi y para el eso era un estorbo para llegar al corazón de su ahora nuevo amor.

-Kumagoro y _yo queremos saber que le paso a Shu-chan, na no da-_ ese tono tan infantil comenzaba a crispar los nervios de Tohma, también desde hace tiempo ese comportamiento de Ryuichi le caía mal, no era posible que a presar de ser un hombre de 30 años no pudiese madurar debidamente, estaba bien que fuera su amigo pero esas situaciones en los cambios de personalidad tan abruptos ya eran anormales, ni que decir de sus berrinches en público, definitivamente tendría que conseguir ayuda profesional, así lo tuviese que someter con camisa de fuerza.

-_ Entiendo, pero esta es una reunión con el grupo BL y tu no perteneces aquí-_ dijo lo más calmado que pudo y con su siempre fingida sonrisa.

-P_ero- _sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse, señal de algo malo-_ yo quiero saber que tiene Shu-chan-_ ahora le siguió un puchero y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar-_onegai_

_-Ryu-chan, en cuanto termine con esta junta de trabajo podemos hablar en mi oficina ¿te parece?-_ trataba de convencerle, pero algo en su interior le dijo que eso fue un error, Ryuichi comenzó a soltar lagrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar y balbucear, sip había sido el error del día

_-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Toh-chan no me quiere decir que le paso a Shu-chan BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-_ comenzó su berrinche, los presentes incluido Tohma simplemente se cubrieron los oídos, y es que cuando Ryuichi hace sus berrinches no hay fuerza humana que los detenga, ni K podía hacer algo con su magnum.

-¡¡¡_Vamos!!! ¡¡¡Cálmate ya!!!! –_ exclamo Tohma al no soportar el llanto tan agudo que le estaba destrozando sus finos tímpanos –_está bien te puedes quedar, demo ¡¡¡ya cállate!!!!-_ grito y logro tener la atención de Ryuichi quien después de escuchar la aprobación de Tohma se clamo y sus lloriqueos se convirtieron en simples sollozos.

_-Hai!!! Ves kumagoro Toh-chan nos quiere otra vez na no da_-dijo con su clásico infantilismo a lo que Tohma simplemente rodo los ojos y se presiono el puente de la nariz tratando de mitigar la migraña que esa actuación le produjo.

-B_ien después de este "pequeño" incidente creo que podemos comenzar-_ dijo Suguro de la forma más tranquila que pudo ya que en esos momentos su salud mental ya estaba peligrando entre aguantarlas locuras de K, los problemas de Shuichi y los ataques de berridos de Ryuichi y sus propios asuntos.

-_Está bien, supongo que se están preguntando el porqué ayer disculpe a Shuichi de sus obligaciones, bien, el motivo es que el está enfermo y por el momento los médicos le han recomendado reposo-_ dijo tranquilamente mientras recorría a los presentes con la mirada-_ el no podrá trabajar en un par de semanas, así que tendremos que cancelar algunos compromisos y reorganizar la agenda, laguna pregunta?- _Tohma estaba de lo más tranquilo

-_*Shuichi, desde cuando acá tanta confianza?*etto…disculpe Seguchi-san, porque nosotros no nos enteramos antes, digo Shu es mi amigo y no me hablo para nada-_ dijo algo intrigado Hiro, algo para él no estaba bien, de un tiempo a la fecha su relación con Shuichi se había vuelto algo distante, la razón Ayaka, cada día su relación era más problemática y Shuichi no sabía cómo aconsejarle, así que él se intentaba auto aconsejar o en su defecto comenzó a buscar el consejo de Suguro que a pesar de ser tan joven era muy maduro, algo curioso es que comenzó a entenderse muy bien con él.

-_Pobre Shu-chan, kuma-chan y yo lo vamos a cuidar-_ alarma encendida para Tohma, eso sería un problema, Shuichi no quería que nadie supiera en donde estaba, en especial Yuki y si Ryuichi quería cuidarlo, todo se vendría abajo y con ello su oportunidad de acercarse a él y Seguchi Tohma nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad ni permite que alguien interfiera

-_ Gomen Ryuichi, demo el médico ordeno reposo absoluto y mucha tranquilidad y kumagoro y tu son muy inquietos, asique lo siento pero tienes prohibido acercarte a Shuichi hasta que se recupere, y no me hagas berrinche!!!! o si no K guarda a kumagoro y no te lo devuelve en un mes, está claro?-_ su voz fue suave pero imperativa, Ryuichi con su actitud aniñada no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

-_ Eso es lo de menos, yo ya tenía todo organizado y listo para una linda ceremonia y el pink boy no asistió, ahora por su culpa no me aceptan la devolución y para colmo los gastos corrieron por me cuenta personal, así que quiero al pelirosa desertor en un juicio marcial-_ dijo muy frustrado K ya que el funeral que preparo con tanto entusiasmo nunca se llevo acabo

-D_isculpa K-san demo a que te refieres?_- Tohma pregunto algo confundido por no entender la situación.

_-Primo lo que sucede es que ayer K-san se desespero porque Shindo no llego a trabajar así que cansado de siempre ir a buscarlo y esperarlo, decidió organizar su funeral y ejecutarlo al entrar al estudio de grabación-_ dijo muy despreocupado Suguro quien como que ya se estaba acostumbrando a los arranques de locura de K, en cambio Tohma se quedo estático.

-_*¿Escuche bien, dijo funeral?, ¿K iba a matar a mi Shuichi?*K-san es verdad eso-_ dijo Tohma algo intranquilo y con un tic en su ojo

-_Yes, is true-_ dijo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-_Bien la reunión termina, BL tiene descanso por unos días y K-san quédate, tenemos que hablar de algo importante-_ dijo mientras excusaba a los otros

-_*Por que Seguchi-san tiene tantas confianzas con Shu como para llamarlo por su nombre, ¿qué está pasando?*- _esos eran los pensamientos de Hiro, quien aun no entendía porque Shuichi no le había informado de su estado _-mas tarde le hablare para saber cómo esta-_ y con esto Hiro se dirigió al estudio para recoger sus cosas y seguir con lo suyo.

Continuara…

Un comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea su voluntad es bien recibido =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **

Shuichi descubre el dolor de un amor unilateral...

Yuki no admite sus sentimientos...

Tohma descubre que no siempre la primera impresión es la correcta...

Sus amigos y allegados descubrirán un extraño triangulo amoroso que terminará extinguiendo un sentimiento egoísta y salvando un corazón puro y un nuevo gran amor…..

**Género:** Drama, Romance

**Advertencias:**"**ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI / SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Muerte de un personaje

Los personajes de Gravitation no nos pertenecen, ellos son de Murakami-sensei

**Capitulo 4**

-_K ahora que ya todos se fueron explícame ¿Cómo está eso de que le organizaste su funeral a Shuichi?-_ decía Tohma tratando de calmar sus nervios, pues ya que conocía a K sabía que era capaz de eso y más.

-_ Well Seguchi-san como usted sabe el pink boy siempre está retrasado en todo y resulta que ese día debíamos empezar con la grabación del nuevo sencillo y el no aparecía, eso aunado a que ya hace tiempo estaba actuando raro y llorando a cada cinco minutos termino con mi paciencia, así que dije si no trabaja para nosotros no trabaja para nadie más, por eso lo hice-_ dijo de lo mas quitado de la pena

Al tic del ojo de Tohma se le sumo el de su ceja, había escuchado bien, bastante bien, K estaba dispuesto a todo porque Shuichi trabajara y si no era con NG no era con nadie, pero llegar al punto de matarlo, bien era sabido que así fuera el emperador al que matara, K tenia inmunidad en muchas partes del mundo y Japón era uno de esos lugares por lo tanto nadie podría hacerle algo –_bien, pero creo que has exagerado, la próxima vez trata de ser un poco mas complaciente, el estaba enfermo y yo avise de su situación-_

_-Lo sé, demo el recado me llego muy tarde cuando ya tenía todo listo, y para colmo la funeraria no quiere aceptar la devolución del ataúd y eso yo lo pague con mi dinero-_ decía un muy decepcionado K cuando de pronto analizo todo lo dicho por Tohma –_wait a moment ¿cómo está eso de Shuichi?, si usted nunca lo llama así-_ Pregunto algo curioso K, ante tal comentario Tohma se tenso un poco pero como era muy bueno ocultándose tras su sempiterna sonrisa K no lo noto.

-_Bueno la verdadera razón para lo que te pedí que te quedaras es que averigües algo referente a la relación de Eiri y Shuichi, tienes de aquí a las11:30 para darme la información –_ dijo calmadamente ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de K

_-Y ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere que averigüe?-_ K simplemente se dio por enterado que el motivo de que llamase a Shuichi por su nombre no era de su incumbencia, así que simplemente decidió hacer lo que se le pidió

_-Veraz, últimamente Eiri no le ha prestado la atención necesaria a Shuichi, hace 2 noches encontré a Shuichi en un parque y me conto que Eiri tiene una amante, así que quiero confirmar la información y que esta sea concisa, ¿me has entendido?-_ dice mientras apoya su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas

_-All right, demo necesito una pista por dónde empezar además que solo me está dando dos horas para hacerlo-_ menciono dudando un poco de su capacidad por la falta de tiempo

_-Bueno según lo que me conto Shuichi…-_ así Tohma conto todo lo referente a esa noche, claro, omitiendo ciertos aspectos que no deseaba que nadie supiera-_muy bien ahora que sabes que sucedió te pido de favor que no digas a nadie en donde está, no quiero que la prensa se entere y arme un escándalo-_

_-Don't worry Seguchi-san es mas creo que tal vez tengo una solución-_

_-¿Cuál es?-_

_- Registrare al pink boy bajo un nombre falso así si la prensa se entera no podrán acceder al hospital-_menciono con malicia

-_Muy bien pero no puedes mencionar nada en especial a Ryuichi o Nakano ¿queda claro?_

_-Like water, me retiro para poder iniciar con mi trabajo-_ y sin más K se retiro para poder iniciar su trabajo, no solo por ordenes sino también por cariño a Shuichi ya que sabe que él es alguien frágil del alma y extrañamente le quiere.

Llegada la hora acordada K entrego a Seguchi-san un sobre con toda la información referente a la situación de Yuki con Shuichi, Seguchi tomo el sobre y subió a su auto camino a su encuentro con Yuki, en el trayecto va revisando la información y encontro muchas cosas que no le estaban gustando, tomo su móvil y llamo a K

– _K-san sobre la investigación…-_

_-Don´t worry Seguchi-san nadie sabrá nada, no diré nada- _

_-Gracias, lo dejo en tus manos.-_

Por fin Tohma llegó al restaurant y para su sorpresa Yuki ya lo estaba esperando, algo milagroso ya que cuando se trata de reunirse con Tohma es igual de puntual que Kakashi-sensei con sus alumnos del equipo 7 (sapphir: u.ú clover esto no es crossover!!! Clover: hai…demo ^///^ no es súper acertada la comparación? chibi kyubi: =¬_¬= yo no sé porque te dejamos escribir este cap clover: . bakas!!!! Déjenme continuar… ¬_¬# ejem...como decía…) aunque posiblemente Tohma ni Yuki supiesen quienes son estas personas, si era extraño que Yuki de buenas a primeras apareciera puntual, Tohma también sintió una extraña energía en el lugar en donde Yuki estaba y el sabia que la razón era su hermoso ángel de ojos amatistas (sapphir: ô///ô de cuando acá tan poética clover?)

-_Al fin llegas-_ comenta Yuki de forma prepotente

_-Buenas tardes Eiri-san-_ saluda con su sempiterna sonrisa que ese día mas que nunca le costaba mostrar

-_Siéntate de una vez dime que sucede con el baka y mejor será que tengas una muy buena excusa-_ tan amablemente inicio la conversación

-_Bueno como ya te dije ha enfermado y ahora el médico le receto reposo absoluto por unas semanas_- en verdad le estaba costando mostrarse tranquilo y es que el solo ver el semblante tan despreocupado que su ex- cuñado tenía en verdad le crispo los nervios

-_Baka, bueno solo te digo que no lo quiero en casa no vaya a ser que me contagie y tengo mucho trabajo_- una pequeña vena comenzó a notarse en la frente de Seguchi-san

-_Vaya, veo que te importa mucho, mira después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti y simplemente le tratas peor que a una prost…-_ dejo la palabra sin terminar pero lo dicho fue en un tono de reproche que Yuki capto a la perfección

-Y_ ¿qué? Ni en la cama es bueno_- dijo con sorna

-_Bien, yo no sé eso, pero creo que me acostare con Shuichi para corroborarlo y luego te digo- _dijo con la mayor simpleza para provocar a Yuki lo cual logro

-_Y de cuando acá llamas al baka por su nombre, si mal no recuerdo siempre te desagrado_- ya empezaba a molestarse por la forma en cómo Tohma se refería a Shu

_-Bueno…te diré…ummm!... no lo sé, creo que es porque me gusta mucho llamarlo por su nombre-_ dijo muy sonriente, algo que Yuki noto es que esa sonrisa no era fingida, en verdad sonrió porque así lo deseaba y eso ya no le gusto y termino por atacar directo

-_Muy bien Tohma dime ¿que estas planeando? Tú no eres de los que actúa sin recibir algo a cambio *maldito algo quiere y de mi no lo obtendrá*-_ ya estaba dicho, la guerra quedaría declarada en cuestión de minutos

_-Si eso quieres, es verdad yo quiero algo y tu mejor que nadie sabes que siempre obtengo lo que deseo y ahora deseo que dejes a Shuichi, ya le has causado mucho daño, de hecho el que esté enfermo es tu culpa, mira que no darte cuenta de su estado ¿en que estabas pensando? se necesita ser ciego para no ver que últimamente su semblante era muy débil-_ lo dijo, comenzó la guerra de reproches pero el sabia como ganarla, que mejor que tener a k como aliado

_-Mi trabajo me absorbe-_ que buen pretexto, pero le dio la ventaja a Tohma

_-¿tu trabajo?… o querrás decir Elyon…-_ dijo lo ultimo sin tono alguno, no se sabía interpretar como pregunta o reproche, pero por la reacción de Yuki se notaba que movió algo y no muy agradable

-_No te metas en lo que no te importa-_ siseo muy molesto

_-Me importa porque Shuichi es el vocalista de mi mejor grupo y además que es un ser humano maravilloso-_ dijo deforma calmada

_-Sí, claro, cualquiera diría que te enamoraste del baka- _un comentario mordaz, Yuki esperaba que esto molestara a Tohma y entonces negara todo para dejarlo en paz

_-Tienes toda la razón Eiri-san-_ con una calma propia del gran Seguchi-san, Tohma apoyo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su mentón en ellos _-Shuichi es muy bello, tanto por fuera como en su interior, creo saber el porqué desde un principio no me gusto para ti, cualquiera quisiera estar a su lado y en ese grupo me incluyo-_

_-¡¡¡ ¿Nani?!!!-_ la expresión de Yuki cambio de ser molesta a un enojo total, Tohma acababa de decirle que se interesaba en SU Shuichi y eso no le gusto

_-Como lo escuchaste, Shuichi me gusta y mucho-_ nuevamente esa sonrisa adorno su rostro

-_Pues te aguantas porque es mío-_su altanería no conocía límites

_-Eso está por verse, ya que Shu me comento algo, sobre cierto rubio y SU amante en un hotel…-_nuevamente se expreso sin tono, sabía que Yuki daría a conocer su nerviosismo con pequeños movimientos involuntarios, como el dejar su cigarrillo en el cenicero, tomar un poco mas de café y sacar otro cigarrillo dando una profunda calada…y dicho y hecho Yuki hizo todo eso

_-Bien, dejemos esto a un lado y dime ¿en donde esta?-_ parecía más calmado pero visiblemente a ojos de Tohma intentaba evadir el tema de su amante

_-Está en un hospital, bajo un nombre falso y con prohibición de visitas-_ decido seguirle el juego y provocarlo más _-y esa prohibición te incluye a ti, mi estimado Eiri-san-_ tocado y hundido en lo más profundo del orgullo y ego de Yuki Eiri

_-¿Y quién me lo impedirá?-_ se expreso con altanería (clover: ¬_¬ sí que es baka, provocando al maldito amo del universo)- _simplemente marco a su móvil_ _*y lo tengo a mis pies en un santiamén* y ya esta_

_-Inténtalo si quieres, demo no creo que funcione *yo se que Shu no te quiere ver y K se encargo de intervenir su número, jaque mate*_

Yuki saco su móvil y busco en su agenda el número de Shu al cual tenía bajo el nombre /baka/, marco… el clásico sonido de marcado se escucho….se siguió escuchando… y finalmente un mensaje _"El número que usted marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de intentar más tarde"_

En la mansión Seguchi, Shuichi descansaba mas no dormía, estaba viendo tv cuando su móvil sonó bajo un ritmo que él conocía ya que estaba reservado para un número en especial, lo tomo y confirmo de quien era la llamada, no quería saber de él por el momento, le dolía mucho y quería tiempo, el móvil siguió sonando y al final simplemente presiono la opción rechazar y luego apago el móvil, si a Seguchi se le ofrecía algo simplemente llamaría a la casa y alguien del servicio lo comunicaría, guardo el móvil en el mueble junto a la cama y siguió con su programa de tv.

Yuki intento por séptima vez comunicarse y el mismo mensaje salía de inmediato, hastiado dejo de intentarlo y encarar a Tohma quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el hecho de que sabía que Shu lo rechazaría

_-Y bien Eiri, ¿qué sucede?-_ dijo sin disimulo de su victoria

-_Cállate, esto no se queda así, en cuanto se recupere volverá a mí_-

_-Te equivocas, Shuichi no quiere que lo dañes de nuevo y yo tampoco, ahora entiendo y comprendo quien es el que necesita mi protección; en fin yo ya cumplí con decírtelo, algo mas no lo busques no quiere verte y de eso ya me he encargado yo, me retiro, sayonara-_ y sin más Seguchi se retira dejando a Yuki con la bilis a flor de piel.

_-Maldito infeliz, esto no se quedara así, Shuichi estará a mi lado hasta que yo me canse, nadie me termina yo lo terminare- _sonrió maliciosamente _-claro, después de que me divierta y desquite- _y también se retiro del lugar

Hiro intento marcar a l móvil de Shu pero como este lo apago por la llamada indeseada de Yuki no pudo contactarlo, ya se estaba preocupando.

_-¿En dónde estará?, en verdad siento que algo malo le sucedió, será mejor que le pregunte a Seguchi-san por Shu-_ dijo mientras se dirigía por el pasillo al elevador

_-Don´t move red boy-_ k apareció mostrando su amable magnum en la cabeza de Hiro el cual simplemente suspiro resignado, ya no temía a su actitud, así que se giro y encaro a k

_-Déjame ir, tengo que preguntarle a Seguchi-san por Shu, no me responde el móvil y ya me preocupe- _

_-Don´t worry, the pink boy está bien, es solo un resfriado, estará en el hospital para que la prensa no lo acose, por eso mismo desconecte su móvil-_ dijo mentiras caminaba hacia el estudio con Hiro siguiéndolo

_-En verdad es solo eso, se me hace raro que no me dijera nada, se supone que soy su mejor amigo-_ dijo un poco cabizbajo

_-Mira no puedo decir mucho, pero seguro tu ya sospechas quien es el causante de su tristeza, por esa razón lo mantenemos aislado, para darle un break y así piense mejor las cosas, es lo mas que te puedo decir sin que mi cuello este en peligro, el estará bien y si no dijo es porque no tuvo oportunidad-_ k intento calmar a Hiro ya que sabía que el también tenía problemas con su novia, el siempre se mantenía al margen de la situación pero últimamente los chicos andaban en las nubes por sus problemas personales, era raro en Hiro o en Suguro ya que siempre la lista la encabezaba Shu, pero Hiro casi le llegaba ganar el puesto, por no decir de que Suguro estaba muy distraído últimamente, pero ya vería la forma de arreglar todo, primero empezaría por Shuichi y al parecer Seguchi-san también comenzó a moverse y eso era bueno.

Continuara.

Un comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea su voluntad es bien recibido =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento el retraso, poco a poco he ido superando la situación, aquí el capi.**

**Capitulo 5**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la reunión con Tohma y Yuki no sabía nada de Shuichi, intento llamarlo pero como K había intervenido el teléfono, su llamada nunca entraba, esto lo tenía furioso, cansado de no saber nada hablo con Hiro pero este le dijo lo mismo que K le menciono en el estudio.

Por su parte Seguchi-san no ha desaprovechado oportunidad alguna para pasar tiempo con Shuichi, siempre trata de prestarle la mayor atención, claro sin descuidar su trabajo, de hecho comenzó a apoyar más a BL, creó un grupo de Marketing para el nuevo lanzamiento, contrato a expertos en imagen que comenzaron a buscar una nueva para el grupo, en cuanto Shuichi se reintegrara todo estaría listo, empezó negociaciones para arrendar los mejores escenarios, etc., en pocas palabras Seguchi quería consentir a Shuichi.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, Shuichi ya ha reposado lo suficiente, pero algo le había extrañado y era la atención de Tohma , las visitas a cada rato, cenaba con él, se despedía antes de irse al trabajo y poco a poco noto como Tohma se abría con él, de hecho descubrió algo que pocos saben, que Seguchi-san es un goloso, el no lo podía creerlo ya que siempre se decía que el café era su vida, lo que no sabían es que lo endulzaba a horrores, esto le causo un poco de gracia, pero así podían compartir más cosas, de hecho esa mañana una conversación rondaba por ese tema.

Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti  
50 mil lágrimas he llorado  
Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti  
Y aun así tu no me escuchas

_- ¿Qué sucede Shuichi?-_

_-Etto…yo quería preguntarte algo Tohma-_

_-Adelante, estas en confianza-_

_-¿Doshite, porque me tratas así? antes no te agradaba-_ golpe directo para Tohma, el sabia que tarde o temprano le preguntaría eso, pero aun no creía tener una respuesta acertada, así que ahora debía dejar las cosas con más claridad

-_Gomenasai Shuichi, se que en el pasado hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero también sé que el tiempo le da la razón a la verdad y la verdad es que yo me había equivocado contigo-_ su tono de voz era sereno, reconfortante y muy cálido

_-¿Hontoni?-_ los ojos de Shuichi se iluminaron esperanzados

_-Hai, ahora entiendo que no debí haber hecho todo lo que hice, en verdad me arrepiento y espero puedas perdonarme-_ en lo ultimo su mirada y voz eran suplicantes a lo que Shuichi solo le dedico una hermosa y tierna sonrisa

_-¿Pero y Yuki?, creí que…-_ Tohma le corto

_-Eiri es como un hermano, desde hace tiempo entendí que yo confundí el aprecio que le tenía con otra cosa, aunque Mika dice que aun no lo olvido, pero es solo que me preocupa lo que hace, solo se daña así mismo esa forma de actuar no es la correcta, pero creo que solo me toca ser espectador de sus acciones, el es mayor y el único que sufrirá será el-_ se notaba la madures de sus palabras, la sinceridad que de ellas emanaba pero sobre todo la confianza que tenia con Shuichi

_-Arigato, Tohma, todo está perdonado y olvidado, solo espero puedas ser feliz de nuevo-_ ante estas palabras Tohma se sonrojo pero Shuichi no lo noto

_-Arigato Shuichi, bien, creo que debemos hablar de algo más-_

No quiero tu mano esta vez  
me salvaré yo solo  
Quizá me despertaré por una vez  
Sin estar atormentado diariamente  
y derrotado por ti  
Justo cuando pensé que habría alcanzado el fondo  
Estoy muriendo de nuevo

_-¿De qué?-_

_-De tu relación con Eiri-_ esto puso nervioso a Shuichi ya que aun no estaba listo para encarar a Yuki

_-Aun no me siento bien como para hablar de eso-_

_-Bien, pero creo que ya se el porqué de su forma de actuar-_

_-¿Nani?_

_-No sé si has notado que todo el tiempo han estado juntos desde el principio de su relación-_

_-Hai, desde que nos conocimos-_

_-Exacto, desde ese entonces siempre han estado juntos, en el mismo espacio-_

_-Aja ¿y?-_

_-Bien, que nunca has tenido una relación del todo normal, es decir no se dieron su tiempo para conocerse, simplemente empezaron a compartir todo y eso ocasiono ciertas fricciones, se saltaron las etapas del cortejo y las citas y se fueron a vivir juntos, al principio funciono, pero sé que ninguno de los dos estaba y está acostumbrado a compartir su espacio, se sienten invadidos y hay muchas diferencias entre sus estilos de vida-_ Tohma hablaba con seriedad pero también era delicado y cauteloso con lo que decía

_-Es mi culpa, yo lo obligue desde un principio a estar siempre a mi lado-_ bajo la mirada y un deje de tristeza le nublo el hermoso brillo de sus amatistas

Me estoy hundiendo  
Ahogándome en ti  
Bajando para siempre  
Tengo que abrirme paso  
Me estoy estrellando

_-No, claro que no, digamos que es un 50%, digo, Eiri también tuvo su granito de arena en todo esto, tal vez si se dan un tiempo puedan solucionar las cosas-_ la mirada que le dedico era ternura y comprensión

_-No, aunque fuera cierto que estábamos mal no debió hacer esto, yo nunca por mas mal que me sintiera le haría algo así, tu mejor que nadie sabes que hay muchos que me pretendieron y pretenden o ya olvidaste el sin fin de propuestas que llegan a la disquera, pero a todos les di un rotundo "no acepto porque ya hay alguien" eso no es excusa-_ su mirada ahora demostraba rabia e indignación

_-Cálmate, no te hace bien, mira qué te parece si te tomas un tiempo, puedo conseguirte un apartamento que este a tus posibilidades, trabajas, sigues tu vida pero al mismo tiempo te das un respiro para pensar mejor la situación con Eiri-_

_-Demo…-_

_-No te preocupes, si tú no quieres el no sabrá en donde vivirás, déjame todo a mí, ¿o.k?-_

_-Arigato Tohma, tienes razón me voy a dar mi tiempo-_ le dedico la sonrisa más bella que Tohma haya visto en él desde que le conoció

_-De nada *en verdad eres un ser muy hermoso MI Shuichi* mejor nos apuramos que hay que trabajar-_

_-Hai-_ así ambos después de su charla se fueron juntos a NG

Confuso y conmovido por la verdad y las mentiras  
Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no  
Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza  
Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí mismo

Los días pasaron, Tohma seguía buscando un apartamento para Shuichi y no es que no encontrase uno que se adecuase a sus posibilidades, sino que no era apropiado para él según el pensamiento de Tohma, Shuichi seguía viviendo en la mansión Seguchi, su amistad crecía día a día, Tohma decidió que lo mejor para el estado anímico de Shuichi era el reposo por esa razón salía más temprano de lo habitual aunque a K no le pareció pero se aguanto porque el jefe lo ordeno, Tohma también lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con él, pero para no descuidar su trabajo lo llevaba casa, en una de esas tardes con Shuichi ambos compusieron una canción muy romántica pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo en que grupo la interpretaría

_-En serio Tohma estoy seguro de que Noriko y tú lograran darle el tono correcto-_

_-Pero Shuichi es tu voz la que mejor le va-_

_-Pero su estilo de música es el que le queda-_

_-Que no, la música es un plano secundario, la voz es lo primordial para este tipo de canción, así que BL la tocara-_

_-No, NG lo hará-_

_-BL-_

_-NG-_

_-BL-_

_-NG-_

_-Shuichi, entiende tu compusiste la canción-_

_-Y tú me ayudaste con la música-_

_-Así no lograremos nada-_

_-Por eso te digo que tu grupo la debe de interpretar, tiene más experiencia_

_-Pero BL es quien la necesita-_

_-¡Tohma, digo que te quedes con ella!- exclamo algo alterado el pelirosa, ante esto Tohma pensó en una solución rápida_

_-Te propongo algo, ni BL ni NG, será solo tuya y mía-_

_-Me parece bien, no la sacaremos, será nuestro secreto-_ así pactaron su primer secreto de amigos, algo que a Tohma le alegro mucho

Estoy muriendo de nuevo  
Me estoy hundiendo  
Ahogándome en ti  
Bajando para siempre  
Tengo que abrirme paso

Por otro lado Yuki esta que se moría de la bilis y es que Shuichi no contestaba sus llamadas, no sabía en qué hospital se encontraba, cero contacto justo como le amenazo Tohma y se la cumplió, no sabía si ya había salido y no pensaba en ir a la disquera, eso sería dar a demostrar su preocupación y ni muerto lo admitiría, Shuichi tendría que rogarle, no al contrario

Por fin una semana después del incidente de la canción Tohma logro encontrar un apartamento para Shuichi que a él le pareció adecuado, un bello edificio cercano a NG algo caro pero nada es imposible para Seguchi Tohma quien lo compro y adecuo, todo seguía tal cual en el lugar excepto claro que Shuichi pagaría menos alquiler que el resto de los habitantes, pero nadie más que K y Tohma lo sabían.

Yuki se encontraba intentando escribir el nuevo capítulo de su novela, pero la inspiración lo abandono por completo por que Shuichi ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero el de necio no quería admitir que en verdad sentía más que afecto por él, porque a pesar de que Shuichi le amara y se lo demostrara continuamente el simplemente no sentía lo mismo, era cariño, tal vez por compartir casi todo el tiempo libre que tenían, pero ¿acaso sería algo más? ¿Acaso con el tiempo olvido a su verdadero amor y ahora la vida le daba otra oportunidad?; se encontraba meditando sobre esto cuando el timbre de la puerta le interrumpió, creyendo que era Shuichi no tardo en abrir y para su sorpresa era un empleado de mudanzas

_-Buenos días señor…-_el empleado se detuvo a leer el nombre de la solicitud_- Eiri Uesugi, soy de la compañía Kitsune, vengo a recoger las pertenencias del señor…_-nuevamente leyó el nombre de la solicitud- _Shuichi Shindo, ¿me permite pasar?_

_-¿Nani? ¿Quién lo ordeno?-_ la noticia fue otro golpe bajo, solo pregunto por preguntar porque ya sabía de quien era esa orden

_-Seguchi-sama nos envió-_ respondió un poco temeroso por la mirada tan molesta que Yuki le mostraba al pobre empleado que ninguna culpa tenia

_-Con que Tohma los envió, pues ya verá-_ dicho esto tomo sus llaves y salió sin decir nada al empleado y dejando la puerta abierta

_-Vaya, creo que no le gusto la noticia-_ dijo para sí mismo

_-¿Qué paso? Porque no has empezado-_ dijo otro empleado

-_Gomen, pero el dueño se fue sin decir nada-_

_-Dejo la puerta abierta, entra y saca lo de la lista-_

_-Demo…-_

_-No importa Seguchi-sama nos dijo que algo así pasaría, así que hagámoslo rápido-_

_-¡Hai!-_ ambos empleados entraron al departamento y recogieron todas las cosas de Shuichi, Tohma les había dado una lista y la ubicación de estas así que solo tomaron lo que se les ordeno y salieron cerrando bien la puerta

Así que, adelante, grita  
Grítame, estoy tan lejos  
No estaré roto otra vez  
Tengo que respirar no puedo seguir hundiéndome

Por otro lado Yuki llego hecho una bestia de ira al edificio de NG sin decir nada entro al elevador y presiono el botón del piso de Tohma, mientras se encontraba en el elevador por su cabeza paso la idea de parar en el piso del estudio de grabación de Shuichi, pero la descarto de inmediato por el simple hecho de que su ego se lo impidió, el pensamiento de que era el cantante quien debía rogarle le hizo desistir, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al abrirse las puertas del elevador y llegar a la oficina del presidente de NG, la secretaria lo anuncio y entro para encontrar a Tohma hablando por teléfono

_-Bien…no, eso no es de la lista- _con la mano le dio la señal de que tomara asiento_- hai, dame un segundo-_ le dijo al de la llamada y sonrío falsamente para ver a Yuki

_-Cuelga ese teléfono que tengo que hablar contigo ahora- _ordeno Yuki

_-Eiri, buenos días a ti también, dame unos minutos que es importante- _y de nuevo se centro en la llamada _– hai, mira solo es lo de la lista…si a esa dirección…no, nadie más, ahí él te dirá en qué lugar, no hay problema, él ya estaba molesto…no nada que ver, se los encargo, hai, hasta luego- _colgó

_-Bien ahora explícame ¿porque enviaste a esos sujetos a mi departamento?- _

_-Creo que es evidente, te lo dije el otro día, Shuichi no quiere verte, por eso me pidió que le buscase en departamento, ahora que lo encontramos se muda y para eso quiere sus cosas-_

_-Nunca, ¡es mío!-_ exclamo molesto

_-El no es de nadie -_ Tohma tomo una expresión más seria _– creí que habías cambiado, que tu pasado ya no te atormentaba, pero veo que me equivoque-_

_-Tú no sabes nada-_su molestia crecía

_-Claro que lo sé, estuve contigo, viví parte de esa etapa, pensé que…no… después de que defendiste tu relación con Shuichi me di cuenta que él podía sanar tu corazón, pero tanto él como yo nos equivocamos, no se puede ayudar a quien no desea ser ayudado y tu Eiri no deseas cambiar a menos que sea para mal-_ su semblante serio y firme no cambio seguía igual de impasible

_-Solo deseo divertirme un rato-_ dijo despreocupadamente

_-¿Divertirte? ¿Con quién? ¿Shuichi? No Eiri, las cosas no pueden ser así, solo lastimas a los que te quieren o acaso creías que Shuichi es tonto, pues te equivocas, el es como un tierno zorrito, travieso, juguetón y alegre, pero muy astuto- _

_- Es un baka, nunca se entera de nada-_ esa altanería suya no tenia límites, Tohma se daba cuenta de que tan egoísta y ciego podía ser

_-¿En serio?- _Tohma saco el sobre que K le dio para su cita del otro día y se lo mostro a Yuki

_- ¿Qué me dices de esto? Si él no supiera de tus engaños yo no hubiese podido averiguar todo lo que se, él lo sabe todo, de Elyon, de la pelirroja de hace un mes, de la castaña bajita ¿la recuerdas? Esa que es casada y muchas más, creo que tienes todo un harem –_ mientras dice esto Yuki mira estupefacto las fotografías del sobre

– _En fin…lo triste es que él lo sabe, siempre se entera de todo, ellas se lo hacen saber, al principio no les creyó pero tú le diste la razón con tus desplantes, pero se acostumbro a guardar todo eso, llorando en silencio, bajito y escondido, lo peor de ti es que sabias de ese dolor, sabes que no es tonto, tu le dices que lo es, pero solo es un decir, porque sabes que sufría en un rincón, ahí llorando en la oscuridad y soledad del departamento que según tú, compartían pero no es verdad, nunca compartiste nada y a pesar de todo lo que veías sufrir no te importo ¿o sí?- _el semblante de Tohma cambio a uno lleno de indignación, el solo recordar el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de Shuichi le volvió a estrujar el corazón

_-Yo…eso…no es verdad…además…- _Yuki no tenia argumento con el cual defenderse, lo que Tohma le dijo y las pruebas que le mostro lo desarmaron por completo, toda su ira se volvió confusión

_-Creo que es momento de que se den un tiempo *los voy a separar, Shuichi ya sufrió mucho, yo seré su guardián*-_ Tohma ya estaba más calmado, pero aun así quería alejarlos, tener a Shuichi solo para él y su plan era ser un testigo silencioso, mover las piezas a su favor sin que los implicados lo supieran y justo ese plan estaba aplicando en Yuki

_-No, ya te dije que él es mío *solo mío, quiero verlo*-_ terco y necio justo como Tohma lo predijo

_-Como quieras, pero eres egoísta no piensas en lo que él quiere y no te quiere a ti *y me encargare de que te siga sin querer yo seré el nuevo y único dueño de su corazón*-_ la sonrisa falsa de Tohma volvió a verse

_-Me largo contigo no se puede-_

_-No lo busques, no responderá tus llamadas-_ dicho esto Yuki se fue azotando la puerta de la oficina, ya en el pasillo Yuki tomo un móvil nuevo y comenzó a llamar a Shuichi mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Estoy muriendo de nuevo  
Me estoy hundiendo  
Ahogándome en ti  
Bajando para siempre  
Tengo que abrirme paso

Shuichi se encontraba con el nuevo equipo de marketing hablando sobre la nueva campaña para el disco, estaba por terminar ya que los integrantes de BL tenían cita con los asesores de imagen para el cambio de esta y Shuichi estaba muy entusiasmado, sonreía mas y ya no lloraba a cada instante, sorpresivamente para el Yuki no ocupaba sus pensamientos en ningún momento

_-Bien creo que con esto bastara- _hablaba el jefe del equipo de marketing

_-O.k muchas gracias- _decía Shuichi

_-Vamos Shu que es hora de ir con los de vestuario- _le decía Hiro desde la puerta

-_Hai *vaya que extraño, me siento muy bien, no he pensado en Yuki hasta ahora, Tohma tenía razón debía darme mi tiempo desde hace mucho, no debo girar mi vida alrededor de Yuki, no mas*-_ estaba en estos pensamientos y reflexiones cuando su móvil sonó miro la pantalla y apareció el nombre "número desconocido", no lo pensó dos veces simplemente por inercia su dedo oprimió el botón de rechazar, no deseaba hablar con él, sabía que era Yuki ya que k le comento que bloqueo su número para que él no le molestara así que no había que ser un genio para saber que ese número desconocido era Yuki que intentaba hablar con él y cuando rechazo la llamada no se sintió mal, todo lo contrario sintió que se libraba de un gran peso, debía pensar bien las cosas con respecto a su relación, darle espacio a la razón y dejar de lado el corazón de esa forma solucionarían sus problemas, siguió su camino, siguió con su vida….

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Espero, no voy a marcharme**

**No voy a alejarme**

**Sin antes decir**

Yuki estaba furioso, la conversación con Tohma lo único que hizo fue aumentar sus dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos por Shuichi, le molestaba el hecho de verse descubierto pero más que nada el que alguien notara el sufrimiento de Shuichi, el sabia de ese sufrimiento, bien lo admitió, pero el problema era que nunca nadie debía saberlo, porque él era el dueño del cantante y a él solo se le podía mostrar sus emociones, era algo que no soportaba y para colmo la llamada fue rechazada, pero esto no se quedaría así, Tohma quería guerra y la tendría.

_-Tohma estas muy equivocado si crees que Shuichi será tuyo, si no es mío no será de nadie-_ dijo al viento al salir del edificio de NG

**Que lloro, que sufro al mirarte**

**Tan cerca a mis manos**

**Sin poderte asir**

Al terminar el día de trabajo de BL, Shuichi y Tohma se dirigieron a la mansión Seguchi en donde decidieron divertirse un rato para descansar.

_-Nee, Tohma yo preparo las palomitas y tu saca las bebidas-_

_-Hai, Shuichi hay pastel y helado ¿quieres?-_

_-¡Sí!- dijo eufóricamente-_

Al tener todo listo se van a la habitación de Tohma en donde tenía un home theatre tan moderno que era como uno de los más lujosos y modernos cines de la ciudad, se sentaron en un espacioso sofá cama muy comido y como hacia algo de frío se cubrieron con las mantas, al principio decidieron ver una comedia, Tohma se dio cuenta de que hace mucho no se divertía así, el estar con Shuichi le hacía bien, luego por decisión mañosa de Tohma vieron Bambi en donde Shuichi tuvo un ataque de lagrimas, Tohma estaba conmovido por las reacciones de Shuichi (clover: ¬_¬# pero mírate tu sapphir-baka si estas igual o peor que Shu, Sapphir: TT^TT bambi pobechito…buaaaaaa!)

**Quiéreme, porque ya creo merecerte**

**Porque ya logre ponerte en el alma **

**Tu más grande altar**

Al terminar vieron la maratón de Loveless que se transmitía por cable, Tohma se intereso mucho por la trama ya que se sentía en el lugar del protagonista universitario queriendo poseer a un niño, en cambio Shuichi menciono que se sentía muy triste por la soledad de Ritsuka y que era injusto que siendo tan pequeño tenga que sufrir tanto, esa forma de pensar y analizar las cosas sorprendió a Tohma, ya entrada la noche Shuichi fue vencido por el sueño, durmiendo al lado de Tohma quien también quedo rendido por el cansancio.

Entrada la madrugada Tohma despertó a causa del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Shuichi, sin querer evitarlo volvió a posar sus labios en la frente de Shuichi y le dio un tierno beso

**Hay pero quiéreme, **

**Solo basta una sonrisa**

**Para hacerte tres regalos**

**Son el cielo, la luna y el mar**

_-*Eres muy especial, tan hermoso*-_ comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Shuichi y este como reflejo de la caricia se poso en su pecho y aferro a su cintura_-*es agradable estar así contigo, pero sé que solo lo haces por creer que estas con Eiri*-_ ese pensamiento lo entristeció hasta que…

_-Mmhh…Tohma- _susurro Shuichi entre sueños, haciendo que su corazón se desbordara de alegría _-*muchas gracias por tenerme en tus pensamientos, junto a ti mi corazón sanara*-_ dicho esto continuo jugando con el sedoso cabello de Shuichi _–te conquistare, serás mío- _susurro en un hilito de voz, así esa misma noche Seguchi Tohma decidió que sería el único dueño de Shindo Shuichi

**Yo que soñé con tener **

**Una reina que mandara en mis adentros**

**Ya no tengo que buscarla **

**Porque en ti todo lo encuentro**

Un nuevo día se vislumbro y en el estudio de NG lo mismo de todas las mañanas por los últimos dos meses ocurrió con cierto pelirrojo…

_-¡Ya basta!...Ayaka te he dicho mil veces lo mismo, no puedo conseguir los pases-_ decía exasperado Hiro por el móvil

_-…-_ Suguro simplemente observaba la situación

_-No, entiende, no hemos confirmado nada, deja de ser así yo también tengo problemas y tu solo quieres cumplir un capricho-_

**Ya no mas dime que si, **

**Solo basta una sonrisa**

**Para hacerte tres regalos**

**Son el cielo, la luna y el mar**

_-¡Ah!-_ Suguro soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya sabía por dónde terminaría la conversación-discusión _-*5…4…3…2…1…*-_ conto mentalmente

_-Sabes que Ayaka…¡piérdete! ¡No me molestes más!-_ y dicho esto corto la llamada

_-Y bien ¿Ya la terminaste definitivamente o ser van a reconciliar en la tarde?-_ pregunto con un tono de voz despreocupado

_-No lo sé, en verdad no se qué le pasa-_ dijo entre triste y preocupado

_-Claro que lo sabes, ella no te ama, te estima como amigo pero a quien ama es a Eiri-san-_ dijo igual de despreocupado

**Yo que soñé con tener **

**Una reina que mandara en mis adentros**

**Ya no tengo que buscarla **

**Porque en ti todo lo encuentro**

_-¡Oh! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo no se qué haría sin ti-_ dijo sarcásticamente

-_De nada, yo siempre te animare cuando lo necesites-_ Suguro devolvió el golpe

_-Sí, lo que digas, y ¿qué harás en la noche?-_ pregunto desinteresado

_-¿Qué? ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? Si es así te digo de una vez que no soy el segundo plato de nadie-_ respondió mordaz

**Ya no mas dime que si, **

**Solo basta una sonrisa**

**Para hacerte tres regalos**

**Son el cielo, la luna y el mar**

**Son el cielo, la luna y el mar**

**Son el cielo, la luna y el mar**

_-¡Mooo! Que malo y yo que quería que me consolaras- _dijo con falsa molestia y haciendo un ligero puchero

_-Ya- _dijo arqueando una de sus cejas

-_Cenemos juntos, yo pago- _menciono alegre Hiro

_-En ese caso yo elijo el lugar- _respondió muy sonriente

_-Algo me dice que mi cartera sufrirá de anemia-_ dijo Hiro con dos cascaditas en sus ojos

Ambos chicos rieron juntos, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Shuichi llorando a lágrima viva siendo cargado por uno de los brazos de K mientras con la mano libre le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del pelirosa

**Dormí ligeramente contigo enfrente del espejo, **

**Con la luz carmesí en la punta de los dedos**

**Tu mano repentinamente me mostro mis debilidades**

_-O.k pink boy, __confiesa__!-_ Ordeno por enésima vez en la mañana mientras Shuichi cambio su estado de ánimo a uno de total felicidad y de un rápido movimiento se libro del agarre en el que estaba cautivo y quedo enfrente de todos y esbozando una sonrisa culpable _–SE-CRE-TO-_

-_Tell me what do you mean by that?-_ dijo aún más enfadado

-_pues eso, que es un secreto-_ dijo aún sonriente Shuichi

**Y se cerraron mis labios**

**Ese día nosotros nos hicimos una promesa**

**Ahora ninguno de nosotros la puede recordar**

_-That is nothing to me, dime ahora mismo ¿qué canción es? y ¿cuando esta lista?- _dijo ya fuera de sí y a punto de disparar

-_Gomen, demo esta canción no es para el grupo y si no te parece- _sonrió malicioso_- reclámale a tu jefe-_ mientras hizo una pose de autosuficiencia, tal declaración descuadro a K quien simplemente guardo su arma y ordeno se pusieran a trabajar

Hiro se preocupo un poco por el comportamiento de Shuichi _-*desde hace días que K intenta sacarle la información de esa canción y Shuichi siempre le responde lo mismo, ¿Qué está pasando?*-_

Suguro estaba haciendo los arreglos de la canción y Hiro aprovecho para hablar con Shuichi _–Shu, ¿está todo bien?-_

_-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?- _pregunto confuso

_-Etto…bueno…digo, últimamente estas de muy buen humor y…y- _Hiro estaba algo apenado_- y…bueno, todo en tu vida ¿está bien?- _pregunto preocupado

Shuichi le sonrió _dulcemente –hai, todo está mejor que nunca Hiro, te lo juro, no pasa nada- _al decir esto Hiro se tranquilizo y todo el grupo continuo con su trabajo

**Escucho una canción aburrida **

**Y miro lo que está afuera de la ventana**

**Me muestras tu baile y sigo tu vestido con mis ojos **

El día continuo sin contratiempos, al finalizar cada quien se retiro a sus respectivos destinos, Hiro y Suguro fueron a cenar como habían quedado, K a atender a su hijo Michael y Shuichi se fue a descansar a su nuevo departamento, el cual era muy cómodo, pequeño pero cómodo, pero lo más importante para Shuichi era que ese departamento le pertenecía, era su hogar y eso le hacía muy feliz, a pesar de compartir el departamento de Yuki, este nunca le permitió hacer cambios aunque fueran pequeños para el simple hecho de demostrar que también era su hogar.

En cambio en ese lugar podía poner pequeños objetos por aquí y allá que demostraban la personalidad de su ocupante, no eran cosas muy infantiles pero denotaban inocencia y ternura, entre estos detalles estaba el peluche que Ryuichi le obsequio el cual estaba engalanando el sofá de tres plazas de la sala, en la cocina había una bonita taza en forma de gatito, en el baño una toalla de adorno con pececitos, en la recamara una bonita colcha en tonos violetas y un bonito zorrito de peluche que Hiro le regalo en su último cumpleaños, etc., y otros pequeños detalles más, le gustaba como quedo, era acogedor, sentía un calorcito a hogar como hace mucho no lo sentía.

Paso el fin de semana completo y nuevamente las sorpresas hicieron acto de presencia, Hiro estaba cerca de la recepción de NG y escucho por accidente conversación que se llevaba cabo

_-En serio señor Yuki, nadie sabe del nuevo domicilio de Shindo-san-_ dijo la recepcionista

**¿Qué es lo que miras? dímelo**

**Un día, probablemente seré llevado por el suave viento**

**Ahora ninguno de nosotros lo puede recordar, oh!**

_-*¿Nuevo domicilio? ¿A caso Shu ya no vive con Yuki-san?*-_ se preguntaba Hiro

_-Eiri, buen día-_ dijo Tohma con su sonrisa fingida, ya que no le agradaba mucho el verlo tan temprano y le preocupaba que Shuichi y Yuki se encontraran _– ¿se te ofrece algo? Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-_

_-En ese caso, dime donde vive Shuichi-_ dijo cortante y dando a denotar la orden implícita

_-¡Oh! Así que es eso, lo siento mucho pero eso solo lo saben dos personas, el mismo Shuichi y yo, el primero no te quiere ver y el segundo no te lo quiere decir, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo, que tengas un buen día-_ y dicho esto Tohma se retiro dejando a Yuki muy molesto y a Hiro muy confuso

Minutos después de que Yuki dejara las instalaciones de NG despotricando improperios en contra de Tohma, Shuichi llego muy contento tarareando la canción que Tohma y el compusieron, al entrar a la sala de grabaciones nuevamente K le recibió con la amenaza sobre la canción y de nuevo contesto que era un secreto y de nuevo K se aguanto el descargar su magnum en el, en el descanso Hiro decidió que hablaría con su amigo

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como las nubes? **

**¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que flote sobre el cielo?**

_-Shu quiero hablar contigo-_ el tono que uso fue demasiado serio que hasta al propio Shuichi tomo por sorpresa

_-Hai, ¿Qué sucede Hiro?-_ pregunto algo impresionado por el tono usado para con el

_-Explícame ¿Cómo está eso de que ya no vives con Yuki-san?-_ pregunto dolido porque su amigo no le dijo nada

_-¡Ah!-_ suspiro_- creí que era algo más importante-_ dijo muy quitado de la pena

_-¿Cómo? Shu no me dijiste nada, a mi que se supone soy tu mejor amigo o ¿ya no confías en mi?-_ dijo aun mas indignado

_-No es eso Hiro, pero bueno, si no te dije nada es porque tú tienes tus problemas y yo debo aprender a resolver los míos, en fin, lo que sucede es que ya no vivo con Yuki porque descubrí que me era infiel y me canse de soportar sus desplantes así que simplemente me fui, tengo un apartamento nuevo y estoy bien, y no, no tienes que preocuparte si me las pude arreglar solo cuando mas mal estuve con más razón podre hacerlo ahora, si, mi decaída de hace unas semanas fue a causa de eso y no, no tengo intención de hablar más del tema-_ dijo anticipándose a todas las preguntas de su amigo y dejando zancado el tema

**¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envuelta por todo? **

**¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que se hunda bajo la noche? Ah!  
**

_-Pero Shu…-_dijo algo sorprendido por la forma de anticiparse a sus preguntas

_-Pero nada, ya te lo dije todo, por favor déjalo hasta ahí y volvamos a trabajar-_ dijo cortante

_-Está bien, pero ya sabes que no importa cuántos problemas tenga, si me necesitas ahí estaré-_ dijo resignado

-_Lo sé, gracias Hiro-_ le dijo para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa

En el estudio de grabación de NG algo similar sucedía, Tohma tarareaba la canción que compartía en secreto con Shuichi

_-Es una linda tonada, ¿Qué canción es, Tohma?-_ pregunto interesada Noriko

_-Se-cre-to-_ dijo muy feliz

_-¿Eh? ¿No nos dirás? Na no da-_ dijo de forma dijo con un ligero puchero Ryuichi

_-No, y no me hagas un berrinche que estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero que me jodas el día-_ dijo imperativamente a lo que Ryuichi algo sorprendido solo asintió con la cabeza

_-Vamos Tohma, ¿la canción será el nuevo sencillo?-_ pregunto muy interesada ya que estaba imaginando en su mente los acordes apropiados para esta

_-No, esta canción no es para este disco ni ningún otro *es mi secreto con mi ángel*-_ dijo dando por terminado el tema

**No olvides esos días cuando nos **

**Desbordábamos con amor**

**No puedo recordar tu rostro**

Nadie menciono nada sobre la canción de nuevo, simplemente se dedicaron a callar su curiosidad cada vez que sus compañeros tarareaban la canción para ellos mismos, pero lo que ningún integrante de cada grupo sabía era que sus compañeros tarareaban la misma canción

Ese día como cada jueves, Shuichi pasaría la noche en casa de Tohma, lo llamaban el jueves social, aunque solo ellos dos eran los únicos enterados e invitados, pero antes de eso se encontraba terminando su trabajo en el estudio de BL cuando Ryuichi apareció por la puerta dando un sonoro portazo

_-¡Shu-chan na no da!-_ dijo muy alegre

_-¿Are? ¿Qué sucede Ryu-chan?-_ dijo algo impactado por el repentino suceso

_-Kumagoro y Ryu-chan quieren comer contigo pastel-_ dijo aun más alegre mientras se dirigía a la mesa a colocar el postre mencionado

_-¡Qué bien! Demo Sugu-chan y Hiro también pueden ¿verdad?-_ dijo poniendo ojitos a Ryuichi

_-Claro, ¡vamos a comer!-_ dijo jalando a los mencionados a la mesa

_-Nee, necesitaremos bebidas, yo iré por ellas, ¡no tardo!-_ dicho esto Shuichi salió corriendo al pasillo, no tardo casi nada, pero cuando entro estaba tarareando la misma canción de siempre y Ryuichi la reconoció e hizo un extraño gesto que Hiro noto

**Un día, el suave viento lo borró**

**Ahora, ninguno de nosotros lo pude recordar, oh!**

_-¿Qué sucede Sakuma-san?-_ pregunto Hiro

_-Nada-_ dijo en su forma adulta y frunciendo el ceño _-es solo que esa tonada la conozco-_

_-¿En serio?-_ dijo Suguro _–y ¿sabe cuál es? Es que K-san ya tiene tiempo tratando de sacarle dicha información y el responde que es un secreto-_ dijo algo esperanzado por conocer la canción

_-Es cierto-_ dijo algo extrañado Hiro

_-Pues no se qué canción es, solo sé que Tohma también la tararea muy seguido y al igual que Shu nos dijo que era un secreto, es muy raro-_ dijo aun más molesto ya que se olía el asunto pero se negaba a creer que su suposición era la acertada

_-Ya está listo-_ dijo Shuichi mientras depositaba una bandeja con las bebidas ya servidas y comenzó a repartir el pastel, los cuatro disfrutaron de un lindo descanso ya que se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades, ninguno quiso preguntar por la canción, en primero porque estaban seguros que Shu no les diría y en segundo porque Ryuichi hacia lo posible porque ese tema no saliera a relucir. El descanso estaba por terminar cuando Shu aparto un buen pedazo de pastel y lo cubrió con una servilleta, acto que extraño a todos.

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como las nubes? **

**¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que flote sobre el cielo?**

_-Shu-chan ¿vas a comer más tarde?- _

_-Ie… es para Tohma- _dijo sin notar que había nombrado al susodicho por su nombre de pila

– _Este pastel estaba delicioso y quiero que lo pruebe, se que le va a encantar, mas tarde se lo llevare, ahora hay que terminar de trabajar, no me apetece estar tiempo extra- _dijo sonriendo como nunca, esto si termino por sorprender a todos pero se callaron sus comentarios ya que no sabían exactamente que debían hacer

_-*¿Tohma? Desde cuando le dice por su nombre al presumido de Toh-chan, ¿Qué sucede entre ellos? Shu… *- _eran los pensamientos de Ryuichi

_-*Tuteo a Seguchi-san, ¿qué está pasando?*- _Hiro también se extraño

_-*Con que tuteando a mi primo, bueno es su asunto, él sabrá lo que hace*-_ Suguro simplemente opto por no meterse en donde no le llamaban

**¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envuelta por todo?**

**¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que se hunda bajo la noche? Ah!**

El día siguió su curso y la tan esperada tarde y hora de salida llego para todos los empleados de NG, el presidente seguía encerrado en su oficina, había algo de trabajo atrasado por las constates distracciones que tenia, pero para el bien valían la pena, era una lástima que ese día tendría que salir un poco más tarde, ya que sus compromisos no podían esperar más y él se distrajo soñando despierto con la fotografía de Shuichi que ahora adornaba su escritorio.

Seguía inmerso es una montaña de papeles (chibi kyubi:=^0^= ya saben igual que Tsunade cuando se la pasa tomando sake y no hace nada) cuando Shuichi entro a su oficina con el trozo de pastel en las manos, la secretaria ya se había retirado y el no se molesto en pedir permiso ya que Tohma le dio entrada libre porque le consideraba un amigo incluso más intimo que con Ryuichi a pesar de que no se conocían tan íntimamente.

_-¿Ya casi terminas? Ten-_ le entrego el trozo de pastel –_te preparare un poco de café-_susurro Shuichi suavemente mientras se dirigía a la mesa de servicio.

_-Solo dame cinco minutos más, mi pinku koneko _(chibi kyubi ¬o¬ así dice la web que se dice "gatito rosado") _todavía tengo algo que terminar aquí -_respondió Tohma sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y alternadamente comía un trozo de pastel, por lo cual no noto como el pelirosa se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraba a dejar la taza de café ya preparada.

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como las nubes?**

**¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que flote sobre el cielo?**

_-Estás trabajando demasiado Tohma y lo malo es que en parte yo tango la culpa-_ dijo Shuichi un poco triste, colocando sus manos encima de los hombros del rubio, comenzando así un suave masaje por los mismos en un intento por reducir la tensión.

-_Eso no es verdad, esto es el precio que hay que pagar por ser el presidente de NG, mi pinku koneko-_dijo suspirando de placer, al sentir como aquellas manos le masajeaban con suavidad pero a la vez con fuerza deshaciendo los nudos de su espalda y que iban consiguiendo envolverle de placer lentamente.

_-¡Oh! Shu eres realmente bueno, se siente muy bien-_ suspiro con gusto mientras se relajaba notoriamente, lo cual provoco una dulce sonrisa en los labios del cantante, quien solo se limito a continuar con su masaje sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, después de un buen rato de permanecer juntos en el masaje, Shuichi se separo regalándole una linda sonrisa y se sentó frente a él a esperar a que acabara su trabajo, un par de horas después ambos músicos se dirigieron a la casa de Tohma para disfrutar de su velada juntos.

**¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envuelta por todo? **

**¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que se hunda bajo la noche? Ah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

La nueva imagen del grupo fue un éxito total, BL lucia más maduro e intrépido que nunca, atrás quedaron los colores llamativos y mal combinados de Shu, el simplismo de Hiro y la solemnidad de Suguro, ahora se complementaban sencillamente en un look elegante pero casual, los colores oscuros y neutros predominaban en su nuevo guardarropa, a Suguro no le pareció mucho el cambio pero cuando el estilista termino con él otro gallo canto, con un baño de color y un ligero recorte Suguro dejo atrás su aspecto de niño santurrón.

A Hiro solo le dieron un nuevo corte en capas degrafilado y listo, mientras que a Shuichi le dieron un cambio un poco más radical su pelo cortado en mechones desiguales, las puntas en efecto pluma, las mechas más largas las tiñeron de purpura en las puntas y un flequillo de lado que dejaban ver sus hermosas gemas.

El maquillaje también ayudo en mucho, la base de polvo mineral que ocultaba pequeñas imperfecciones, en Suguro un poco de brillo en los parpados y rímel dejaron ver a un hermoso joven que entraba en edad adulta, en Hiro delinearon sus cejas y aplicaron rímel, Shuichi tampoco requirió mucho maquillaje la base de polvo mineral, rímel y un delineado en negro para resaltar el color de ojos y un gloss natural para dar brillo a sus labios

Los días siguieron, Shuichi estaba muy contento por todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía libre, ligero, ya no sentía esa opresión y dolor por creer que estaba haciendo mal, por saber si lo que hacía complacería a Yuki, ya no mas ahora solo se preocupaba por saber y sentir que lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía feliz a él y a nadie más.

Por otro lado Ryuichi estaba muy preocupado, cuando Shuichi menciono a Tohma por su nombre creyó haber escuchado mal, pero después de esa ocasión le siguieron varias, si solo fuese por el lado del pelirosa no tendría objeción alguna ya que él le quería mucho y sabia que en cuanto tomaba confianza a todos tuteaba, la objeción era porque a Tohma ya se le había escapado en varias ocasiones llamarle por su nombre de pila, la sorpresa fue tal que al pobre se le fue la voz.

No quería admitir sus suposiciones, hacer eso era admitir que Tohma era su nuevo rival, el sabía que Shuichi algún día se cansaría de los desplantes del escritor y el estaría ahí para curar sus heridas y tratar de conquistarlo, pero Tohma era otro asunto, el si era un rival fuerte, un rival de mucho cuidado, pero no se daría por vencido, estaría con su Shuichi el mayor tiempo posible.

_-Shu-chan! Nanoda!-_ gritaba un muy entusiasmado Ryuichi _–kumagoro quiere jugar contigo-_

_-Claro, en hora del almuerzo, aprovechemos-_ Shuichi estaba muy feliz porque el nuevo disco iba muy bien

_-O.k te veo en la cafetería-_ se fue dando saltitos muy feliz

Tohma buscaba desesperado por el edificio a su pelirosa, deseaba pasar el almuerzo con él, al final fue directo a la cafetería y ahí lo vio con Ryuichi, le molesto un poco ver la cercanía de ambos así que decidió unirse a ellos.

_-Shuichi, Ryuichi ¿qué hacen?-_ dando una dulce mirada a Shuichi y una algo fría a Ryuichi

_-Jugando, el que gane decide en donde cenamos_- le respondió Shuichi en una dulce sonrisa

_-Interesante, ¿puedo jugar?-_ le envió una mirada de advertencia a Ryuichi y una sonrisa sincera al pelirosa

_-Por supuesto ¿verdad Ryu-chan?-_ pregunto con carita tierna y ojos brillantes

_-Eh, si, no hay problema, juega con nosotros Toh-chan-_ Ryuichi no pudo resistir esa linda carita

_-Y el perdedor ¿Qué hace?-_ pregunto mientras recibía sus cartas

_-El ganador elige el lugar donde cenar y el perdedor paga la cuenta-_ Ryuichi le respondió con cierta frialdad que paso desapercibida por Shuichi pero Tohma capto perfectamente la molestia por haber interrumpido y eso solo incremento su alegría y molestia, alegría por no dar oportunidad a su rival y molestia por notar las verdaderas intenciones de ese "juego".

_-¡Oh! Muy interesante, si yo gano cenaremos algo muy rico *…y sano*-_

Así pasaron la hora del almuerzo en donde por mas intentos de los cantantes no pudieron ganarle al gran Seguchi-san

_-Muy bien, gane de nuevo_- dijo mientras mostraba la mano que le daba la victoria numero dieciséis _–Así que espero estén listos para pagar_- junto sus dedos muy al estilo señor Burns

_-Por mí no hay problema mientras sea un lindo lugar y la comida rica- _Shuichi estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea decenar con Tohma, mas porque esa semana ambos grupos estaban muy ocupados y no habían podido pasar el tiempo juntos como deseaban

_-Ya que, nanoda-_ Ryuichi por otro lado estaba que mataba a Tohma con la mirada, esa era su oportunidad para tener una "cita" con Shuichi y se arruino

_-Bien, entonces estén listos, a las ocho iremos a un restaurant muy famoso de la ciudad, me voy hay que regresar a trabajar, hasta luego-_ se retiro con una enorme sonrisa de la cafetería

_-K-san qué bueno que estas aquí, te iba mandar llamar justo ahora-_ Tohma se encontró a k en uno de los pasillos de NG

_-What can i do for you Seguchi-san?-_ k últimamente estaba muy aburrido, Shuichi rendía como nunca antes en su trabajo, eso provocaba que tanto Hiro como Suguro dejaran de lado sus problemas al menos en el horario de trabajo, por lo tanto su amada magnum no podía jugar con ellos y si Seguchi-san le ordenaba fresas de Irapuato, le conseguiría fresas de Irapuato, con tal de tener un poco de diversión robaría un avión y cruzaría el mundo por las dichosas fresas

_-¿Conoces el restaurant Konoha?-_

-_Yes, es un nuevo restaurant muy famoso las reservaciones se hacen al menos dos meses antes, why?-_

-_Esta noche quiero ir a cenar ahí, has una reservación para tres a las ocho treinta_**-**

_-WTF? Seguchi-san don´t listen to me? __Las reservaciones se hacen dos meses antes_-

_-Si te escuche pero conozco tus métodos de convencimiento y sé que lo lograras, hasta luego k-san y asegúrate que nos den el mejor sitio-_ Tohma se retiro dejando en shock a Ken medio del pasillo

_-Well mi querida amiga_- dijo sacando su amada magnum _–creo que vamos a necesitar refuerzos….tal vez unas AK-47 y granadas, creo que mejor llevo las nuevas bombas que compre – _y planeando su estrategia de "convencimiento" se fue a cumplir su misión

_-Muy bien, hoy cenaremos en el restaurant Konoha- l_a sonrisa de Tohma no pudo ser disfrazada en su habitual mascara, mas cuando vio la reacción de Shuichi

_-¿En serio? Wow Tohma siempre he querido cenar ahí-_ de pronto su semblante se volvió triste y ausente _-*muchas veces le pedí a Yuki que cenáramos y no quiso llevarme, me decía que era una estupidez*-_

_-¿Sucede algo malo Shuichi?-_ no le gusto en nada su mirada que de repente se volvió sombría y triste

_-No, no es nada-_ cambio de inmediato su semblante, ahora estaba ahí e iba vivir ese momento intensamente _–es que me sorprende que hayas logrado reservar, sé que es muy difícil incluso de rumora que es con meses de anticipación-_

_-No te preocupes, olvidas quien soy, yo siempre tengo reservación_- dijo de forma humorística

_-Eres un presumido-_ el puchero que adorno su rostro demostró que era un juego_- ya dime la verdad-_

_-Es verdad, K-san me hizo una reservación permanente_- al decir eso un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shuichi al imaginar sin querer la escena de K pidiendo la reservación permanente

_-Y ¿Qué vamos a cenar nanoda?-_ para fortuna de Tohma, Ryuichi sufrió de un pequeño accidente cortesía de Noriko y su personalidad se quedo estancada en modo infantil de manera indefinida, así que para evitar que arruinara su cita le compro un bonito peluche con forma de zorrito para que jugara con kumagoro

_-Pues, la comida es creación de uno de los mejores chef a nivel internacional, les gustara-_ su voz vacilo un poco

_-Toh-chan a kumagoro no le gusta los vegetales, kumagoro quiere hamburguesas, pizza, papas fritas y mucho helado_- empezó a agitar a su conejo rosa de la emoción que sintió al imaginar toda esa comida

_-¡Sí! Tohma vamos a comer todo lo que Sakuma-san dijo_- comenzó a ponerse de parte de el cantante

_-No, vamos a comer en Konoha y fin del asunto_- al terminar de decir esto Tohma tomo las manos de ambos cantantes e ignorando sus quejas los llevo al auto que los esperaba

Durante todo el camino los vocalistas de ambos grupos solo se quejaban del lugar, ellos querían comer todos sus antojos y Tohma no daba su brazo a torcer, casi llegando al restaurant Shuichi y Ryuichi intentaron sobornar a Tohma con toda clase de tonterías, desde que le prestaría a kumagoro por una semana hasta disfrazarse de lo que él quisiera, a pesar de que la idea del disfraz seducía a Tohma este simplemente se negó y gano cuando lograron ver la entrada del magnífico lugar

_-Bien, llegamos_- al momento de bajar del auto los dos cantantes intentaron huir de la "aburrida" cena que les esperaba. Pero antes de lograrlo Tohma los atrapo de las manos y los encamino a la entrada del lugar. Los cantantes iban resignados a pasar una velada llena de aburrimiento, pero Tohma solo pensaba en lo especial de la ocasión, también disfrutaba del contacto con Shuichi.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, la entrada se coronaba por arcos de exquisitas flores que liberaban una delicada fragancia, al llegar y confirmar su reservación pudieron ver la maravillosa decoración del lugar, la iluminación era perfecta, tenue pero permitía apreciar el lugar, al fondo un pequeño escenario con sus músicos tocando una dulce melodía

Las mesas estaban decoradas con bellos manteles de color olivo claro, se escuchaba el titilar de la vajilla fina de porcelana y el chocar de las copas de vidrio cortado que brillaban con la luz de una pequeña vela en el centro de cada mesa, los lugares VIP podían aislarse de los demás comensales por medio de unos biombos.

Shuichi disfrutaba del calor que le proporcionaba el gesto de Tohma al tomarlo de la mano, al darse cuenta de la situación una dulce sonrisa afloro de sus labios

-_Es muy hermoso, gracias por traerme Tohma_ – Shuichi estaba muy feliz de por fin conocer ese magnífico lugar, ya se había olvidado de sus berrinches al igual que Ryuichi, solo que este no prestaba atención a su plática porque estaba muy ocupado enseñando el lugar a sus peluches

Recorriendo con más atención el lugar Shuichi se percato de algo que le quito toda alegría del cuerpo, cerca de la pista se encontraba cierto escritor acompañado de una hermosa pelirroja, contuvo las lagrimas como pudo, ninguno de los dos se percato de su llegada, la mujer tomaba con coquetería las manos del escritor y este le devolvía una sonrisa sensual, no pudiendo soportar más la escena aparto la mirada e inconscientemente apretó la mano de Tohma buscando un poco de consuelo.

Tohma estaba hablando con el gerente del lugar que apareció para saludarlos y ofreció llevarlos el mismo a su mesa, cuando sintió un leve apretón en su mano, al volver la vista y ver la gran tristeza en el rostro de Shuichi busco la causa de ese dolor y a pocos metros noto la causa, el descarado de su ex-cuñado estaba cenando con una de sus amantes, pero él no iba a permitir que eso arruinara su "cita".

_-Onegai, no hagas caso, trata de ser fuerte_- su voz era dulce y serena, el agarre de sus manos se afirmo y no soltó a Shuichi hasta que este se calmo un poco

_-No es fácil, duele_- el murmullo de su voz apenas y fue audible para Tohma quien solo atino a abrazar a Shuichi

-_Nada es fácil en la vida pinku-koneko-chan, pero el camino es más llevadero si alguien está a tu lado para ayudarte un poquito y para eso me tienes a mí, nunca te dejare, hasta que tú quieras que me aleje siempre estaré a tu lado-_ susurro en su oído sin dejar de abrazar a Shuichi, quien se estremeció por el calor de su aliento en ese punto tan sensible. Todo esto paso de largo para Ryuichi, ya que estaba muy entretenido firmando unos cuantos autógrafos para el gerente.

Más tranquilos se dirigieron a su mesa, Tohma no soltó la mano de Shuichi en ningún momento y Ryuichi iba de lo más contento por tener fans cerca, en el camino pasaron por la mesa de Yuki quien al ver a Tohma y a su "pareja" tomados de la mano vio todo rojo de ira, al sentir su mirada Tohma giro su rostro para encarar al rubio y este le mostro una hipócrita sonrisa y una mirada aterradora.

Tohma decidió dar un golpe certero al orgullo del escritor, soltó suavemente la mano de Shu y rodeo con ella su estrecha cintura, el cantante no se molesto por el acto, ya que en su inocencia para él era solo una muestra de apoyo incondicional, se abrazo al tecladista y se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación ignorando al rubio escritor, se dejo llevar dócilmente sin mirar en ningún momento al causante de tanto dolor.

_-¿Disculpe?-_ llamo al gerente _–podría por favor cerrar la vista a nuestro lugar, deseamos pasar una velada tranquila-_

_-Claro que sí, lo que usted necesite, con gusto se le dará Seguchi-sama_- respondió el gerente mientras se retiraba y cerraba los biombos, mientras esto sucedía Yuki no quitaba la mirada del lugar y Tohma muy malditamente le sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras le decía con un movimiento de labios sin emitir sonido alguno _'Es mío'_

Yuki estaba furibundo, ignorando a su acompañante mando llamar a un mesero de inmediato, le pidió una tarjeta y pluma, escribió su mensaje y le ordeno lo entregara de inmediato.

_-Es maravilloso, me habías comentado que aquí hay show en vivo, ¿Quién es el del día de hoy?-_ haciendo caso al consejo de Tohma, Shuichi decidió disfrutar de la velada y ayudo mucho el que se aislaran del lugar, su vista ahora solo abarcaba el bello escenario coronado por un candelabro de nueve luces de cristales de murano en forma de bellas flores de colores vivos, asemejaban un bello prado, junto con la escenografía se creaba una ilusión de hadas.

_-Me alegra que te guste, hoy se presenta una gran artista, su nombre es María Luisa Landin, interpreta el género bolero, es grandiosa, estoy seguro de que la amaras como yo, somos conocidos y ya le hable de ti-_

_-Tohma no digas eso que me pongo celoso-_ dijo haciendo un pucherito tan tierno que a Tohma le costó mucho esfuerzo no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo

_-¿En serio? No sabía que me celaras tanto pinku koneko-chan_ – el tono de su voz era burlesco aunque en su interior deseaba ser el causante de todos sus sentimientos.

_-Pues claro, si tanto la quieres ya no me harás caso y si no me haces caso me voy a aburrir y no me gustara estar aquí-_ un puchero de niño malcriado adornaba su rostro mientras sus brazos se cruzaban a la altura de su pecho

_-…hay pinku koneko-chan no tienes remedio_ *_así que solo por eso, hay Shu casi me haces llorar de la decepción, pero no me rendiré, serás mío*-_ su actuar era resignado con un poco de gracia pero por dentro un aura depresiva lo envolvía por esas palabras dichas sin mala intención.

_-y ¿Cuándo comemos el postre nanoda?-_ Ryuichi andaba muy perdido en su mundo infantil que casi no ponía atención a nada

_-*Tengo que recordar el darle un gran regalo a Noriko, el golpe que le dio a Ryuichi es lo mejor que me ha sucedido el día de hoy, eso y mi cita con mi koneko* primero comeremos algo rico y luego el postre, ten calma Ryu-chan_ – y sin decir más los tres se dispusieron a elegir algo del menú

Para la entrada Ryuichi ordeno Pastelito de Cangrejo con Frisé bañado en Salsa de Cítricos y Limón Confitado, Shuichi eligió Carpaccio de Atún con Mostaza Kobe, Alcaparras y Ensaladita de Berros y Tohma pidió Mejillones Servidos en un auténtico Curry Rojo cremoso con Pan de Naan con Ajo asado.

En el platillo fuerte Tohma ordeno Pechuga de Pollo con Champiñones Portobello salteados y Albahaca, en una crema de Reggiano con fideos Cappellini y Espinaca fresca, a Shuichi se le antojo Pollito de Leche al Horno relleno de Champiñón silvestre y Queso servido con Vegetales al vapor, puré de Papa con Ajo rostizado y salsa de Frambuesa y Ryuichi pidió Rack de Cordero Rostizado con Polenta y Arúgala en una Salsa de Romero.

Mientras degustaban sus platillos el maestro de ceremonias anuncio el show principal, Shuichi al igual que Tohma dejo de comer para poner atención al escenario, Ryuichi en cambio ignoro todo eso por andar contando a sus peluches lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, las luces bajaron su intensidad, acentuando la belleza de la luz del hermoso candelabro de la pista, dando un toque mágico al lugar.

La música comenzó a escucharse por el lugar, en el centro del escenario apareció una mujer ataviada en un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba su hermosa figura, su rostro era maduro pero muy hermoso, sus ojos almendrados demostraban amor y pasión, su cabello castaño corto peinado al estilo de los años cuarenta estaba impecable, su voz inundo el lugar con una canción que desconcertó a Shuichi.

_**No, no me dejes sola**_

_**Mira que me muero**_

_**Si no estoy contigo**_

_**No, no me dejes sola**_

_**Hoy que necesito mucho mas de ti**_

Shuichi no podía creerlo que escuchaba, el sentimiento implícito en la canción era su propio sentir

_**Ven, que yo te prometo**_

_**Ni mirar tus ojos, ni besar tu boca**_

_**No, no me dejes sola**_

_**Hoy que necesito mucho mas de ti**_

Era su propio dolor e impotencia por no poder aceptar la verdad

_**Ven, que aunque yo no pueda**_

_**Ni mirar tus ojos, ni besar tu boca**_

_**Hoy, le darás consuelo a este amor tan ciego**_

_**Como lo es mi amor**_

Ciego, si así había estado siempre, ciego por alguien que no valía la pena, sin darse cuenta sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas de impotencia reprimida

_**No, no me dejes sola**_

_**Mira que me muero**_

_**Si no estoy contigo**_

_**No, no me desampares**_

_**Mira que me muero si te vas de mí**_

Morir, ¿de verdad valía la pena morir por alguien así?, la respuesta era sencilla, fue ciego y estúpido al creer que el amor siempre era correspondido

_**No me dejes sola**_

_**Vuelve junto a mí**_

_**Hoy que necesito mucho mas de ti**_

Por fin la luz de la razón le permitió ver que no estaba solo, no necesitaba de un amor malagradecido, había personas a su lado para apoyarlo, su hermano Hiro, su amigo Suguro, Sakuma aun con su peculiar forma de ser, k-san que siempre le cuidaba y ahora también estaba Tohma, quien se volvió su confidente y pilar para poder mantenerse en pie y superar cualquier obstáculo.

_-Shu, ¿Qué sucede pinku koneko-chan?-_Tohma se sorprendió al ver el rostro pétreo de Shuichi derramar lagrimas

_-Nada, es solo que acabo de despertar de una pesadilla y me he dado cuenta de una gran verdad_- limpió sus lágrimas y miro a Tohma con cariño y serenidad

_-¿Qué verdad?-_ esperaba que no fuera algo malo para el

_-Que debo dejar una amor tan ciego como el mío por Yuki, que debo aprender que no siempre el primer amor es el único, que siempre te he tenido a mi lado para todo-_ tomo sus manos y las pego a su pecho –_Gracias Tohma, por todo.-_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo siempre estaré para ti, siempre-_ dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente, en eso un mesero se acerco y le entrego una tarjeta a Shuichi y a Tohma

_-"Así que ahora eres la puta de tu jefe, que bajo has caído, es una lástima porque sigues siendo mi juguete" ¿doshite?_ –su rostro mostro la más triste amargura

_-"Ahora resulta que ahora te consuelas con lo que yo uso, que lastima me dan los dos" *maldito Eiri y por la cara de mi koneko se que le escribió algo peor*No hagas caso, está molesto porque no le prestas atención, sé cómo darle su merecido ¿Qué dices?-_ su rostro mostro una sonrisa maliciosa, Shuichi pensó sobre lo que le proponía y simplemente se dejo llevar por la frustración y el dolor de esas palabras.

_-Hagámoslo, quiero regresarle un poco de esta frustración y dolor_- dijo mostrando la misma sonrisa de Tohma

Mandaron pedir papel y tinta, Tohma le envió una nota Yuki que decía: _"Olvídate de él, ahora es MIO" _y Shuichi le envió un mensaje a la cantante Landin pidiéndole una canción especial para Yuki y esta acepto al reconocer quienes eran.

Cuando Yuki recibió la tarjeta estaba muy enojado, claro que su rostro no mostro emoción alguna, pero por dentro deseaba golear a su ex-cuñado y llevarse a su koi de ahí, pero de nuevo su orgullo no se lo permitió, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando se escucho la voz de la interprete de la noche.

_-Buenas noches a todos, la siguiente canción va dedicada a una persona presente aquí de parte de un amigo que le quiere abrir los ojos_- miraba fijamente a Yuki para darle a entender que la canción era para él -_que comprenda que perdió la apuesta, va dedicada para ti que ya perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora déjale ser feliz, esa persona te desea lo mismo. Música maestro-_

_**Amor perdido  
si como dicen es cierto que vives  
dichoso sin mí. Vive dichoso.  
Quizás otros besos te den la fortuna  
que yo no te di.**_

__Al escuchar la primera estrofa, Yuki sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo, sus suposiciones no podían ser ciertas

___**Hoy me convenzo que por tu parte nunca fuiste mío  
Ni yo para ti, ni tú para mi, ni yo para ti  
todo fue un juego no más que en la apuesta  
yo puse y perdí.**_

Acaso ¿estaba arrepentido de tener una relación con él? Porque ellos aun mantenían una relación ¿verdad?

_**Fue un juego y yo perdí.  
Esa es mi suerte y pago porque soy buen jugador.  
Tú vives más feliz, ésa es tu suerte.  
Que más puede decirte un trovador.**_

No, no podía dejarle, el era su dueño y Shuichi no podía dejarle sin que él lo desease, seguramente era una trampa de Tohma, si era lo más seguro

_**Vive tranquilo  
no es necesario que cuando tú pases  
me digas adiós, no estoy herido  
y por mi madre que no te aborrezco  
ni guardo rencor...**_

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, mañana mismo averiguaría en donde viva y lo obligaría a regresar al departamento, Yuki Eiri nunca era rechazado por nadie, nunca era abandonado por nadie

_**Por el contrario junto contigo le doy un aplauso  
al placer y al amor.**_

Se sentía tranquilo, la canción le demostró que el amor era una apuesta muy grande, pero como buen perdedor, admitiría su derrota y ahora apostaría por uno nuevo, un amor que le comprendiera, que le apoyara, se le acompañara en las buenas y en las malas, un amor bidireccional.

_**Que viva el placer! Que viva el amor!  
Ahora soy libre, quiero a quien me quiera  
que viva el amor!**_

Tohma tenía razón, se había enamorado de esa mujer, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Los sentimientos que demostraba en cada canción, la voz que tenia, todo en ella era maravilloso, ahora sería uno más de sus fans

_-Gracias a todos por venir esta noche, espero disfruten de su velada, también quiero darle un gran aplauso mi a migo Shu que esta noche me ha dicho que se ha enamorado de mi- _toda la gente rio y aplaudió a Shuichi cuando los biombos se abrieron para que pudieran ver a un sonrojado cantante levantarse y abrazar a la interprete del _bolero –Muchas gracias Shu y espero te haya gustado la canción-_

_-Gracias a ti, en verdad fue muy bella, espero poder cantar contigo algún día-_ dijo mientras rompía el abrazo

_-Cuando quieras, Tohma, ya escuchaste, este lindo niño cantara conmigo_-

-_Solo espero no me lo quieras robar_- le respondió el productor con una cálida sonrisa

_-Tranquilo, que si lo quisiera ya te lo había robado en cuanto lo vi-_ esto provoco un poco de susto en el músico rubio –_De nuevo gracias y buenas noches_- se retiro en medio de una gran ovación y Shuichi regreso a su lugar y los biombos se cerraron de nuevo, todo esto paso bajo la atenta mirada de un rubio muerto del coraje y mas porque Shuichi lo ignoro todo el tiempo

_-¿Ya comemos postre nanoda?-_ y Ryuichi metido en su mundo que no sabía de nada que no fuera comida

_-Si-_ respondieron a la vez ambos músicos, Shuichi ordeno Dulce de Leche Creme Brulee con una Fina Blonda de Almendras en Salsa de Frutos Rojos, Tarta de Queso y Fresas servida con Helado de Vainilla y salsa de Kiwis y Pastel de Chocolate Caliente con Helado de Vainilla, lo acompaño de un Cappuccino muy espumoso, Tohma ordeno lo mismo que él y Ryuichi pidió Plátanos Flameados al Kahlúa, Brandy y Juego de Naranja servidos con Fruta y Helado de Vainilla, el cual era un platillo para dos y un Chocolate frio

Terminaron la velada en calma, Yuki trato de ver a qué hora se fueron pero por la gente que había en la salida no pudo distinguir la dirección, fastidiado por el parloteo de su acompañante y la indiferencia de Shuichi se fue a su casa con un humor horrible, Tohma dejo a Ryuichi en su casa y de ahí llevo a Shuichi a su departamento en donde de nuevo el cantante le dio las gracias por todo, finalmente fue a su casa a descansar, mañana seria otro día y ya vería que hacer para conquistar a su pinku koneko-chan.

Lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención estar tanto tiempo lejos, pero desde hace un año mi vida se volvió un caos y ahora que en mi trabajo nos llego la temporada fuerte pues ando muy baja de inspiración, pero como ya lo dije antes, voy a terminar mis fics aunque traume a mi jefe con ello… en serio tardare pero los terminare.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por el apoyo, hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Esa misma noche pero en otro lugar más sencillo una pareja de amigos hablaba de la extraña situación en su trabajo….

-Es que no puedo aceptarlo así de fácil, se supone que soy su mejor amigo- Hiro estaba desahogándose con Suguro

-Bueno ¿has notado que día es hoy?- pregunto

-Jueves ¿por?- le intrigaba saber que conclusión sacaría de toda la situación luego de tener muchos días para estudiarla

-Como siempre Shindo-san y su "nuevo" mejor amigo, o sea mi primo, salieron juntos- dijo muy quitado de la pena haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuevo

-¿Como que su nuevo mejor amigo?, yo soy su único mejor amigo-dijo enfadado y con cierto temor de que esas palabras fueran ciertas

-¿En serio? A ver demostremos tus palabras, uno: ¿Quién fue el primero en enterarse de la pelea-rompimiento con Yuki-san?-

-Seguchi-san, pero…-

-Dos: ¿Con quién se desahogo y compartió su penas?

-Seguchi-san, pero….-

-Tres: ¿Quién cuido y apoyo a Shindo-san desde el principio?

-Seguchi-san- dijo con mas desanimo

-Cuatro: ¿Con quien pasa más tiempo y sale a divertirse todos los jueves en la noche?

-Seguchi-san- el pobre Hiro tenía un aura deprimente a su alrededor que todos en el lugar notaron

-Ves, ahora mi primo es su nuevo mejor amigo-dijo muy frio

-No es posible, ¿Por qué? Siempre hemos confiado el uno al otro, siempre nos hemos dicho todo, no lo entiendo- su tristeza era palpable en el aire

-¿En serio?, Hiro mira a quien le estas contando tus problemas, desde hace tiempo tu y yo estamos hablando de todo lo que nos ocurre y dejamos de lado sin querer a Shindo-san, el lógico que el busque a alguien para hablar y confesarle lo que guarda dentro-

-Lo sé, pero desde que Ayaka comenzó con sus caprichos no he tenido tiempo de nada que no sea pelear con ella-

-Otra cosa más, ¿Acaso no entiendes que ella no te quiere, solo eres un pretexto para poder estar enterada de Yuki-san?, si ellos rompieran te apuesto lo que quieras a que te manda al demonio y lo busca-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo algo molesto

-¿Quieres apostar?- Suguro se acerco a un palmo de su rostro- dime, ¿aceptarías la apuesta?, niégalo, niega que sabes que lo que digo es verdad pero no lo aceptas- su expresión se torno muy seria y similar a la de Tohma

-Yo la quiero…- susurro

-Si tú lo dices…- Ahí termino su conversación, pero Hiro no noto la desazón que provocaron sus palabras en el joven tecladista, la cena continuo tranquilamente, ya no tocaron ningún tema personal, al terminar se despidieron y cada uno tomo su propio camino sin dejar de pensar en las palabras del otro.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, el grupo seguía con su trabajo logrando grandes avances, k estaba simplemente tranquilo y satisfecho, Shuichi ya no le daba tantos problemas como antes pero como siempre hay algo que no estaba bien y en este caso era Suguro, el siempre perfeccionista tecladista estaba cometiendo más errores de los que alguien hubiera imaginado, su mente divagaba en sus sentimientos y el dolor de su corazón era muy grande.

Shuichi se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento pero calló, no deseaba sacar conclusiones apresuradas, sonrió irónico, si hubiese sucedido antes estaría metiéndola pata y terminaría peleado con sus compañeros pero desde que estaba lejos de Yuki y con su amistad con Tohma su pensamiento maduro, era increíble como estar con el tecladista de NG cambiaba tanto su personalidad, se sentía más libre y más seguro de sí mismo.

La ventaja de tener como manager a un loco amante de las armas que a la primera impresión de abuso le da por disparar a diestra y siniestra es que siempre está preparado para todo y mantiene un ojo en tus enemigos para protegerte y en este caso no era la excepción, a pesar de que ese día todo salía tal cual sus planes K-san no dejaba de sentir que algo andaba mal y no por nada era el mejor, sus representados también notaron su evidente estado de animo.

Tohma regresaba de una muy cansada reunión entre sus accionistas, ese tipo de reuniones eran agotadoras, no porque hubiera problemas, mas bien el aguantar a esa gente tan ególatra, dirigiéndose al elevador del estacionamiento lo noto, ese inconfundible auto, muy escondido en lo más alejado del lugar, era Yuki quien seguramente quería atrapar a su neko y el no le daría oportunidad alguna.

- You call me Seguchi-san?-

-Así es K-san, tenemos un problema, un rubio y arrogante problema- de inmediato el manager entendió a lo que se refería

- No podemos permitir que se entere del paradero de Shuichi, así que por favor encargate de despistarlo- dicho esto siguió con su trabajo dejando a un muy feliz manager por dejarle jugar son sus armas.

Llegada el fin de la jornada, K les "pidió" que lo esperaran en lo que iba por la camioneta para llevarlos a sus casas, en el elevador Hiro y Suguro fueron los primeros en salir, K detuvo a Shuichi y le ordeno ir directamente a la oficina de Tohma, en donde este lo llevaría ya que Yuki lo estaba esperando al saber esto se puso muy nervioso, pero hizo caso de todo lo que le dijo K que debía hacer.

Yuki observaba todo lo que sucedía a la salida de disquera, vio como el guitarrista entraba muy disimulado a la camioneta, poco después el tecladista fingía pasar por ahí y subir al vehículo, luego solo vio a un joven de baja estatura con algunas mechas rosas subir de forma precipitada y después un rubio terrorista subirse a la parte del conductor y arrancar a toda velocidad.

-Te tengo –dijo con autosuficiencia, por fin sabría el paradero de su bola rosada.

Desde la ventana de la presidencia Tohma observo a Yuki partir siguiendo la camioneta de Bad Luck "tonto" pensó al ver que cayo en su trampa, soltó un leve suspiro y se volvió para enfrentar un tierno e infantil problema rosa.

-Ya pinku koneko, sal de debajo de mi escritorio, Eiri-san ya se fue –contesto calmado y divertido a la vez.

»Se nos hace tarde, debemos descansar-

-No quiero, seguramente ya se dio cuenta y vendrá, me gritara y lastimara –su voz se volvió un triste susurro, cuando K le dijo que fuera a la oficina de Tohma para evitar encontrarse con Yuki no lo pensó dos veces y huyo, entro precipitadamente le dijo a Tohma "no quiero que me encuentre" y se escondió bajo su escritorio, he ahí el porqué este tiene que ser muy paciente.

Después de hablar con el y prometer que nada pasaría Tohma logro llevar a Shuichi a su casa, pero algo extraño paso Shu le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, pero Tohma volteo inesperadamente para hacer lo mismo y terminaron en un beso directo en la boca, sonrojado Shu se alejo con cierta vergüenza y temor, Tohma en cambio estaba estático por probar esos labios tan suaves que siempre anhelo.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Shu.

-No hay porque, no te sientas mal, no me molesta en lo absoluto –dijo mientras le tomaba del mentón y lo acerco lentamente,-de hecho me gustaría besarte mas seguido –dicho esto cerro la distancia y lo beso, lento, pausado, suave, probando la ambrosia de la misma fuente de placer que eran esos labios tiernos, suaves, adictivos, sin poder evitarlo ambos iniciaron un beso mas pasional, cuando el aire les hizo falta y se separaron, Shu solo bajo la mirada "buenas noches" fue lo que dijo para bajar y salir directo a su casa.

-Buenas noches mi ángel –dijo Tohma mientras no dejaba de sonreír, pronto ese ángel seria suyo…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Mientras en el departamento de un rubio y muy enojado escritor, Eiri rompía todo lo que estaba a su alcance, siguió al loco manager del baka para no lograr absolutamente nada, vio como dejaron primero al primo de Seguchi, luego tomaron rumbo al este para dejar a Nakano, luego los siguió por mas de 20 minutos hasta una parada de autobús y que cuando vio bajar al que creyó era su baka y que sorpresa se llevo al descubrir que era un simple empleado de NG que traía una peluca y gorra.

-Me engañaron, lograron burlarse de mi –grito colérico golpeando el volante del auto, por su acceso de ira se bajo y enfrento al manager

» ¿Dónde esta Shuichi?-

- I Don't know –respondió el rubio de forma burlona

-Claro que lo sabes y me lo vas a decir- dijo muy molesto conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-Yes of course, pink boy is in his home and that's all I'll tell you -

-Muy gracioso, dime en donde esta-

-No te lo diré, no solo porque me lo ordenaron, sino porque el esta mucho mejor lejos de ti, bye Yuki-san-

K se alejo del lugar dejando a un muy furioso escritor, quien apenas llego a su departamento desquito su ira con todo lo que pudo.

Mientras que en otro departamento un pelirosa no podía conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de ese calido beso lo dejo muy confundido. Recordando las veces que Yuki lo beso y de esos besos cuantos fueron tan hermosos como el que acababa de compartir con Tohma, extrañamente fue ese beso el que hizo que su corazón se desbocara y su respiración se volviera mas difícil, ese simple roce trastoco todos sus sentidos. Intentaría dormir, mañana seria otro día.

¿Como llego a esa situación?, no lo sabia, solo recordaba que después de cenar se fueron a la barra del lugar y su compañero termino bebiendo por despecho, por saberse reemplazado como amigo y hermano, comenzando a balbucear incoherencias de borrachos.

De ahí en mas ahora se encontraba viendo un techo que no era el suyo, en una cama que no era la suya, por lo que difícilmente se podría equivocar, aun mas al sentir la suave respiración de su acompañante, de pronto una sensación de pánico lo apreso, ¿sería posible que pasara la noche con un completo desconocido?; esperaba que no, el solo quería estar al lado de su persona amada, aunque fuera solo como amigos, ya que al parecer, solo así lo podían ver los demás, como un amigo incondicional.

Lentamente volvió la vista a su costado intentando descubrir la identidad de su acompañante, pero al hacerlo solo noto un revoltijo de mantas, regreso su vista al techo, ¿Qué sucedió?, de manera temblorosa comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, al hacerlo suspiro de alivio al descubrir que llevaba toda su ropa puesta en su lugar. Silenciosamente, como un astuto ladrón comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama, estaba cerca, casi podía sentir el borde cuando de pronto un fuerte suspiro, un movimiento imprevisto y termino siendo el osito teddy de… ¿una cabellera roja?

-¿Hiro?- susurro; en definitiva para Suguro era mejor despertar a lado de un extraño al que insultaría, se iría y jamás volvería a ver, que junto a su compañero de banda en una situación por demás comprometedora, tratando de no despertarlo se quedo quieto rogando salir dignamente de esa situación.

- Mmmm…- Hiro comenzó a removerse con más ímpetu, abrazando a su querida almohada, era muy cómoda, suavecita, calientita y ese sonidito que emitía, pum pum pum, era hipnotizante y tranquilizador, si, en definitiva era una gran almohada, intento seguir en el mundo de Morfeo, pero su preciada almohada comenzó a acelerar el sonido, ese pum era más rápido y errático, pero estaba tan cómodo y sumido en su sopor matutino que ese latido por más molesto que fuere no sería la causa de que saliera de la cama.

Suguro seguía rezando porque nada despertara al pelirrojo y mientras intentaba escapar de esa cómoda prisión, no es que hiciera mucho esfuerzo, de hecho despertar a si todas las mañanas le parecía muy buena idea, mientras Hiro seguía en su sueño con la almohada que latía, ¿Latido?, las almohadas no latían, para mala suerte del tecladista un flash de razón despertó por completo a Hiro que tan rudamente lo hizo que termino por caerse de la cama junto con su almohada.

Sus miradas quedaron congeladas en el otro, ninguno podía zafarse de esa incomoda e intima situación, Suguro apoyado en sus antebrazos debajo de Hiro que estaba a 4 patas a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, cerca de unos labios pequeños, rosados que de pronto se él antojaron como un delicioso manjar, pronto sus ojos se cubrieron con el velo de la lujuria, ajeno a todo raciocinio, se acerco lentamente as u presa, estaba cerca, muy cerca, cuando sintió el aliento de sus contrario detenerse y temblar levemente.

Levanto su excitada mirada a los ojos contrarios, mirar esos ojos cristalinos puros e inocentes, brillando por culpa del llanto contenido, borro todo indicio de excitación de él; Suguro estaba estático, mirando a la persona que más quería acercarse solo por deseo, se sintió usado, no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, porque el sabía que no era amado por el guitarrista, el mismo le dijo que quería a aquella chiquilla mimada y caprichosa, y sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, tratando hasta lo imposible por no dejarlas correr.

Sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas y empujo al pelirrojo para librarse de él, se levanto y salió corriendo no esperando si le llamaban o si estaba bien, solo quería escapar y sentirse a salvo dentro de su casa, en su mundo y jamás salir de ahí, nunca.

Hiro se quedo tirado en el suelo, sin saber muy bien que paso, sujetando sus rostro con una mano, quedo paralizado por lo sucedido hace unos instantes, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de besar a Suguro, no podía creer que se sintió atraído por él, el que estaba seguro de sus preferencias y de su amor por Ayaka, ¿amor? Ahora se cuestionaba ese sentimiento, pero más que nada tenía una sensación de frio, no podía negar que se sintió muy bien dormir a lado del pequeño tecladista.

Shuichi llego a NG listo para empezar su día, más tranquilo por lo sucedido la noche anterior, mas aun cuando por la mañana recibió un mensaje en su celular de parte de Tohma, que simplemente le decía que si le incomodaba lo sucedido, hicieran como si no hubiera pasado, aceptando las sencillas pero tranquilizantes palabras de su amigo, acepto seguir su camino.

Llegando al estudio descubrió el lugar vacio, intrigado busco a Sakano, no lo encontró, busco a K, tampoco lo encontró, sus compañeros de banda, en recepción le dijeron que no habían llegado, más intrigado aún, fue con la única persona que podía saber algo de esa situación. Sin anunciar su llegada, entrando con toda la confianza del mundo se presento en las oficinas del presidente de la disquera.

-Buen día Tohma, ¿has visto al grupo?, no encuentro a Sakano, K y Hiro y Suguro no han llegado- dijo haciendo un puchero que a Tohma se le hizo muy difícil no saltarle encima.

-No, lo siento pinku-chan, Sakano está revisando unos contratos legales, k fue a ver los escenarios para los conciertos, en cuanto Hiroshi y Suguro, del primero no sé nada y del segundo solo me dijo que estaba indispuesto, es mi imaginación o esos dos se traen algo juntos- dijo distraídamente mientras revisaba su papeleo

-No sé, mejor dime que hacer, no quiero ir a encerrarme al departamento- dijo mientras se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sofas

-Que te parece quedarte aquí con migo hasta medio día, solo para terminar mis pendientes y luego salimos a pasear- aparto su mirada de sus documentos y le mostro una sincera sonrisa.

-Perfecto- sonrió solo para él, definitivamente su vida estaba cambiando para bien.


End file.
